Mon Amour
by MacBethncis
Summary: Trois mois après le départ de Gibbs... Et si ... D'après moi et mes petites incursions dans la saison 4, ma fanfiction ne contient pas de spoiler...
1. Ouvre Les Yeux

**Mon Amour**

Cette histoire est depuis longtemps dans les papiers que je griffonne dès que j'ai une idée pour une fanfiction NCIS. Aujourd'hui que Hiatus a été diffusé sur M6, je peux me lancer.

Pour moi, il n'y a pas de Spoiler.

**Chapitre 01. Ouvre les Yeux**

_« Une nouvelle semaine commence, Agent Spécial McGee !! »_ se lança Tim à lui même tandis qu'il garait sa voiture au parking du NCIS.

_« Je ne m'y habituerais sûrement jamais. J'ai toujours tendance à me demander si c'est bien de moi dont il s'agit. Même si je reçois toujours mon lot de « Bleu », c'est bien de moi dont il est question. En plus, depuis le départ de Gibbs et l'affectation de Tony en tant que Leader, je suis passé Agent Sénior. Trois mois après ce départ, qui nous a tous déchiré, il faut bien avouer que désormais, l'équipe fonctionne bien. Tony a compris qu'il devait devenir le Boss et non pas « faire comme Gibbs ». Et de notre côté, nous avons accepté que Tony devienne le Patron. Car nous avions aussi besoin que Tony agisse comme Gibbs. En parvenant à cette évidence, nous avons échappé à une bonne psychanalyse ! Abby, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer et moi l'avons compris et à partir de là, nous avons fait du bon boulot, de l'excellent boulot. _

_En fait, Tony a appris le meilleur de Gibbs et réalité que je lui concède, il a de l'instinct. Je viens depuis peu de comprendre que Tony était « DiNozzo » parce qu'il pouvait se le permettre. C'est compliqué même pour moi qui suis sorti de MIT !! Pourtant la faculté de Tony à exceller lors de missions sous couverture aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Tony a toute une panoplie de visages ou plutôt de masques.. Je suis surtout étonné par le fait qu'il semble toujours si insatisfait .. pas de nous mais de lui-même. La preuve est qu'il refuse de prendre le bureau de Gibbs... Il supervise tout le boulot, seconde la directrice ou la provoque quand c'est nécessaire, énonce des idées qui s'avèrent vérifiables et fiables. Il est le dernier à partir et le premier arrivé, en supposant qu'il soit rentré chez lui. En fait Tony est un mélange de Gibbs et de DiNozzo à la fois._

_Mais surtout, après le départ de Gibbs, il a su réconforter Abby et parler à Ducky. Il a su dépressuriser Ziva et faire de moi un agent senior. Même si Tony ne le sera jamais de lui, Gibbs aurait été fier.. s'il se souvenait de nous ! Il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, oui mais l'affectif n'avait touché que sa famille perdue, pas celle qu'il était en train d'abandonner au moment de son départ. Il avait besoin d'être seul... C'est une des explication que j'ai monté dans ma tête. Elle ne me convient pas et ne conviendrait sûrement à personne mais j'ai fini par l'accepter. Même si aucun de nous ne le formulera à voix haute, nous espérons qu'il va bien et que parfois nous lui manquons un peu... » _

Tim mit fin à ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva dans l'Open Space. La directrice Shepard était là au milieu de leurs bureaux. Mais surtout, en plus de Ziva, il y avait également Abby et Ducky. Tony, quant à lui, était appuyé contre ces fenêtres qui resteraient toujours aussi hermétiques, il devait savoir ce que Jen avait à leur dire et préférait rester à l'écart.

**- Nous vous attendions, Agent Spécial McGee.**

**- Je ne suis pas en retard, si ?!**

**- Non, mais l'équipe devait être au complet. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Seulement, je vais laisser quelqu'un d'autre vous l'apprendre, **annonça-t-elle, en désignant la passerelle du regard.

Et tous virent Leroy Jethro Gibbs descendre les marches du MTAC et s'avancer vers eux.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Abby s'écria :

**- Tu reviens !!! Ouah !! **

Et Abby était déjà dans les bras de Gibbs tandis que tout le monde souriait devant son enthousiasme toujours aussi communicatif et vrai. Lorsqu'Abby fut enfin parvenue à lâcher Gibbs, Ducky s'approcha, la main tendue vers son ami qui répondit à son geste. Après cette poignée de main, Gibbs dépassa du regard le médecin légiste pour rencontrer le visage souriant de McGee et il hocha la tête pour le remercier de son accueil muet. A son tour, Ziva hocha la tête, sourire aux lèvres, accentuant encore plus ce regard confiant qu'elle avait tout fait pour garder, elle qui avait toujours espéré le retour de Gibbs, de l'homme qui était le seul à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait.

Une fois que le groupe reprit un peu de distance, Gibbs put voir que DiNozzo n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours adossé à une des fenêtres. Par téléphone, le matin même, Jen l'avait prévenu de ce retour. Gibbs dépassa alors ses coéquipiers et se dirigea vers Tony.

Une fois qu'ils furent face à face, Tony dit simplement :

**- Bienvenue, Boss. Ta plaque et ton arme sont sur ton bureau. **Tony pivota son regard vers McGee. **Et le Bleu, transfert les dossiers sur le poste du Patron et fait les mises à jour nécessaire. **

Revenant à Gibbs, Tony annonça :

**- Je vais te chercher un café, Patron. **

Et sans que Gibbs ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Tony était parti...

_« Sans se retourner, sans cette étincelle dans le regard... Etait-ce trop tard ? Qu'ai-je fait ?! »_

« Ouvre les yeux

Avant qu'il soit trop tard

Ouvre les yeux

Avant de perdre la mémoire

Ouvre les yeux

A toi qui ne crois plus

Ouvre les yeux

Je parle à toi qui ne vis plus

Pourquoi faut-il toujours s'enfuir

Tant se mentir

C'est pas normal de tant souffrir »

(Ouvre les yeux -- Roch Voisine)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai préféré faire des plus petits chapitres, peut-être qu'ainsi je publierais plus souvent. Enfin avec ma maniaquerie rien n'est moins sûr. J'espère que vous avez envie de connaître la suite... Une seule solution, laissez moi une review...


	2. Un Simple Gars

Merci beaucoup pour vos avis, j'espère que la suite vous plaira... Je vous laisse découvrir.

**Chapitre 02. Un Simple Gars**

Alors que Gibbs ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'endroit où Tony avait disparu, Jen s'approcha de lui et se mit à ses côtés.

**- Il a fait du très bon travail. Il a eu un bon professeur, je sais de quoi je parle. Tu aurais dû le voir. C'était toi et un mélange de vie, seulement ...**

**- Seulement ?! **

**- Il est seul, très seul. Bien plus que moi dans ce bureau haut perché. Et j'ai remarqué qu'il regardait sans arrêt derrière lui. A moi, il ne dira rien.**

**- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'à moi non plus.**

**- Bien sûr que si. Ce ne sera pas facile mais il n'attendait que toi.**

Elle recula et avant de reprendre le chemin de son bureau, elle ajouta :

**- Bienvenue à la maison, Jethro.**

Alors qu'il rejoignait son bureau, Jethro se demandait si Jenny avait compris ce qui le liait à Tony et depuis quand elle s'en doutait. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'intuition et sa capacité d'observation, lui donnait la plupart du temps, une longueur d'avance. Gibbs et elle se connaissaient très bien de par leurs années de collaboration et d'autre part, ils se connaissaient aussi d'une autre façon... Par cette seule nuit passé ensemble, ils avaient compris qu'ils n'avaient plus à jouer l'un avec l'autre: lui, sa bisexualité et elle, son homosexualité. Et quand Gibbs regardait Tony et Ziva, ça lui donnait la même impression, un air de déjà vu. Seulement, il savait que rien ne s'était passé entre eux et encore moins maintenant.

Gibbs n'avait aimé que Shannon et s'était perdu dans ses trois mariages avec des mirages de Kelly à nouveau dans un autre enfant. Comme tous les autres, Jen n'avait su que pour les mariages ratés et elle avait accepté son silence sur le reste. Parler d'elles lui était impossible, lui qui était persuadé ne plus jamais être heureux : jusqu'à Anthony... et il avait tout gâché.

Tony, qui de retour, déposa simplement le gobelet sur le bureau de Gibbs, avant de se tourner vers Tim afin de savoir si tout se passait bien pour la mise à jour. Gibbs ne pouvait faire que l'observer tandis qu'Abby et Ducky tardaient volontairement à descendre dans leurs antres respectives qu'ils avaient d'habitude du mal à quitter. Finalement après moult questions et bien des anecdotes racontées par ses deux amis, Gibbs crut qu'il allait enfin respirer un peu et goutter à ce café mais ce fut là que McGee arriva pour le mettre au courant des changements majeurs. Ensuite, Tim lui avait fait un exposé pour chaque dossier. Il était de toute évidence fier de ces enquêtes et Gibbs ne voulut pas l'interrompre. C'était, pour lui, une façon de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant son absence. Gibbs fut tout de même heureux d'entendre le téléphone de McGee sonner et encore plus quand il compris qu'il s'agissait d'Abby. Elle venait de le sauver car comme toujours, pour Abby, McGee était parti au bout de deux secondes. Alors qu'il suivait McGee du regard, Gibbs entendit la voix de Tony et même si apparemment il essayait de se contenir, il était en colère et Gibbs le vit raccrocher le combiné violemment. Sentant le regard de Gibbs sur lui, Tony reprit un visage impassible puis quitta son bureau pour aller déjeuner, laissant Gibbs seul...

Seul avec son café, seul à son bureau que personne n'avait occupé... attendant son retour. Que voyait Tony lorsqu'il le regardait après son départ ? Lequel de leurs moments ? Et c'était lui maintenant qui regardait le bureau vide d'Anthony tout en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait sans doute perdu... Il devait faire quelque chose !!!

DiNozzo avait vu rentrer chez eux, les membres de l'équipe les uns après les autres ainsi que Gibbs. Il était tard désormais, même très tard. Tony savait qu'il restait sans raison, il n'avait plus rien à faire depuis des heures. Il devait se décider à partir. Il se leva, récupéra ses affaires, éteignit les lumières et prit l'ascenseur.

Arrivé au parking, Tony prenait sur lui de marcher normalement. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit, des pas, comme si on l'épiait... Alors que DiNozzo savait que ce n'était que dans sa tête.

_« Il n'a pas pu s'introduire ici. Le bâtiment est trop bien surveillé. Réfléchi, il va parvenir à me rendre dingue. Il faut que je me reprenne. » _

Malgré ces belles paroles, Tony sortit les clés qu'il avait préparé dans l'ascenseur et ouvrit sans tarder sa voiture. Il s'installa au volant et mis le contact, enclenchant les phares et la radio...

_« Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you_

_And you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine_

_While we were wild and free_

_Then remember, please remember me_

_And how we laugh and how we smile_

_And how this world was yours and mine_

_And how a dream was out of reach_

_I stood by you, you stood by me_

_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky_

_We ride so fast, we ride so free_

_I had you and you had me_

_Please remember, please remember »_

**- Et crois moi, nous nous ne t'oublierons pas. C'était LeAnn Rimes et son magnifique Please Remember, **déclara l'animateur.

Tony éteignit le poste radio, il n'en pouvait plus, tout le faisait souffrir. Il appuya ses bras contre le volant, sa tête vacilla et s'abaissa, plongeant dans les ténèbres de ses bras et Tony murmura plusieurs fois :

**- Jay, je n'y arrive plus sans toi. Souviens-toi de moi. Te souviens-tu de nous ? **

Si tu voulais de mes toujours  
Si tu pouvais lire dans mon corps  
Les forêts, les lacs et les vents  
Que tu fais grandir autant  
Que de simples mots d'amours  
Que n'oserai pas un simple gars au grand jour  
Ces images, rêves d'innocent  
Ces voyages limpides et distants  
Tout c'que je sais, et ce que j'apprendrai  
Pour toi sans jamais tricher  
Si tu voulais de moi  
Si tu veux d'un simple gars

Un simple gars grandi de neige et de bois, sans phrases assassines

Naïf aux étoiles et prude sous le vent  
Et si rien ne presse, je sais combien est forte ma promesse  
Mais voudras-tu toujours de moi autant qu'avant ?  
Voudras-tu toujours de moi autant qu'avant ?

(Un Simple Gras – Roch Voisine)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je voulais aborder le personnage de Shepard de façon différente. Je trouve que ça fonctionne plutôt bien, qu'en dites-vous ? Je ne rentre pas pour l'instant dans la psychologie des personnages pour garder un peu de spontanéité sur ce qui va suivre. A vous de me dire...


	3. Pourtant

Voici la suite, j'espère que le chemin que j'emprunte pour Tony et Gibbs vous plaira. Dites-moi...

**Chapitre 03. Pourtant**

Tony grimpa les marches du perron de la maison qui lui servait de domicile. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne maison victorienne de la fin du XIXème siècle. Après de nombreux travaux, elle proposait trois appartements. Celui de DiNozzo était situé au premier et même s'il avait tout pour en faire un chez lui, Tony n'y était jamais parvenu. Il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment qu'avec ...

_« Il y avait quelqu'un !!! Il était là... »_

L'esprit de DiNozzo fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Il savait qu'en ce moment les locataires du rez-de-chaussée était en vacances et comme tous les soirs, celui du dernier à cette heure devait faire la bringue...

Il y avait quelqu'un, Tony en était certain. Il sortit son arme, ouvrit doucement la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir de son appartement. A peine un pas dans le salon qu'une lampe s'éclaira. Tony pivota, son arme braquée dans la direction de la lumière ...

**- Gibbs ?**

Ce dernier était assis sur le rebord du canapé.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **lui demanda Gibbs, surpris de voir Tony aussi nerveux.

Tony ne répondit rien, il se contenta de ranger son arme dans son étui. Réalisant enfin ce que la présence de Gibbs dans son appartement impliquait, il lui dit :

**- Tu t'es souvenu de l'endroit où je mettais la clé ... pour toi. Il n'y a que toi qui sais ... tu te souviens de moi ? De nous,** conclut Tony avec le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un sourire spontané et vrai n'avait plus marqué son visage.

**- Oui et en fait, je te dois la vérité.**

**- La vérité ? **

Gibbs se leva de l'accoudoir du fauteuil et dit en regardant Tony dans les yeux :

**- Je me suis souvenu de nous dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux.**

**- A l'hôpital !!! **

**- Oui, **dit Gibbs, en faisant un pas vers Tony.

Ce dernier recula immédiatement. Gibbs avait répété pendant des heures ce qu'il allait lui dire mais là, il ne savait plus rien à part qu'il était en train de faire souffrir son Tony. Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose pourtant !!

**- Je ne savais plus... J'étais perdu... entre Shannon et Kelly...**

Tony croyait avoir vécu le pire en pensant que Gibbs ne se souvenait pas de leur vie à deux mais là, c'était un cauchemar. Gibbs n'avait jamais oublié et pourtant, il n'avait plus voulu de lui... Presqu'un an ensemble !! La plus belle année de sa vie et en fait, ce n'était rien.. Tony était en train de tomber dans un précipice sans fond mais comme d'habitude, il garderait son masque, il serait DiNozzo jusqu'au bout. Comme à la mort de Kate, comme lorsqu'il était accusé de meurtre, comme lorsque Gibbs était à l'hôpital...

**- Oui, d'ailleurs, je suis désolé pour toi. Et je comprends, **annonça-t-il alors totalement détaché face à un Gibbs qui réalisait mal ce qui était en train d'arriver.

- **Tu comprends ? Tony... **

Gibbs voulut s'approcher et tendit sa main vers son « amant », s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, mais ce dernier recula encore et hocha la tête de façon négative.

- **Arrête-toi, Boss. C'est bien que tu me l'ais dit. J'ai eu trois mois. Je suis passé à autre chose et c'est mieux. Je suis mieux que jamais. L'équipe est contente de ton retour, nous allons faire du bon travail. **

**- Tony ?**

**- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. On se voit demain, Patron. **

**- Ecoute, nous devrions en parler.**

**- Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Nous sommes du passé. Va t'en, maintenant.**

Gibbs ne comprenait rien à ce qui arrivait. Il pensait que Tony se mettrait en colère, l'insulterait même, mais là, rien. Aucune émotion. Et puis, Gibbs devait respecter ce que Tony voulait, pour le moment en tout cas. Et il dépassa son agent. DiNozzo, toujours aussi impénétrable, l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Gibbs s'engagea dans les escaliers. Une fois dehors, l'attention de l'ex-Marine fut attirée par une voiture vert foncé, garée en face de chez Tony. Tout aurait été normal si Gibbs n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait un occupant à l'intérieur. A cette heure de la nuit, c'était plus qu'étrange et encore plus lorsque le conducteur mit le contact pour démarrer aussitôt. Gibbs jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'appartement d'Anthony et, résigné, rentra chez lui.

Tony, quant à lui, était toujours adossé à la porte qu'il avait refermée sur Gibbs. Dans la pénombre son visage restait invisible.

_« Bravo, DiNozzo. Tu es toujours aussi bon sous couverture, tu aurais dû être acteur. »_

Et Tony glissa le long de la porte. Assis à terre, la lumière éclairait enfin son visage et il était inondé de larmes. Tony en était-il seulement conscient ou peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement plus la force de les retenir.

Une larme pour chaque moment où il avait été si heureux...

_« Le soir de cette mission de vérification de passeports sur ce maudit cargo, il a tout de suite vu combien j'étais inquiet. Et c'était exact, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment... Et je n'avais pas tort !! Alors que nous étions toujours au bureau en train de mettre tout au point, il m'a entrainé dans l'ascenseur, a arrêté la cabine et il m'a embrassé. Un baiser fort comme Gibbs et comme on s'y attend d'un homme tel que lui mais aussi tellement tendre, comme il l'était avec moi quand nous vivions nos moments. Et Jay m'a dit, en mettant ses mains autour de mon visage : « Je reviendrais toujours vers toi. » Pourtant ... »_

Ma vie est comme les feuilles mortes

Tombées sans bruit à ma porte  
Balayées par le vent  
N'importe où, droit devant  
J'étais pourtant près du soleil

Haut dans le ciel de ton lit  
Mais la tempête à mon réveil  
M'a fait le coeur en jour de pluie

Pourtant ma vie

M'a tout donné,  
M'a donné tout ce que j'ai désiré  
Pourtant ma vie  
M'a tout donné,  
Pourquoi ma vie m'a tout repris  
(Pourtant – Roch Voisine)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, Tony a le coeur en morceaux... Voulez-vous la suite ?


	4. Là Bas dans l'Ombre

Voici la suite, j'espère que le chemin que j'emprunte pour Tony et Gibbs vous plaira. Dites-moi...

**Chapitre 04. Là-bas dans l'Ombre**

**Maison de Gibbs. 19h50. **

Dans cette cave où il avait passé tant d'heures à travailler, Gibbs était simplement assis à terre, dans l'ombre son bateau... Ce bateau qu'il avait abandonné comme il avait abandonné Tony.

Gibbs savait qu'il ne devait pas renoncer à lui, à eux ensemble. Il avait voulu parler à Tony tout au long de la journée sans y parvenir. Il fallait dire que Tony avait tout fait pour l'éviter, sans en avoir l'air bien sûr. Il était allé au labo, puis était passé à la morgue. Gibbs avait alors décidé d'attendre le moment du déjeuner, seulement Abby était arrivée pour l'inviter à manger. Et il n'avait pas pu lui dire non. Qui aurait pu dire non à Abby ? Ils étaient tous pareils pour ça avec elle. Elle était et serait toujours leur esprit de liberté. En la rencontrant, Jethro avait compris que l'apparence n'était rien, ne comptait que le coeur... Et il avait fait du mal à la personne qui faisait battre son coeur et surtout celui qui lui avait offert le sien sans compter. Seulement il ne ferait plus de mal à personne alors pour Abby, il y était allé. Retrouvant cette complicité entre eux qui lui avait tellement manqué. Et ce temps passé avec sa gothique préférée lui redonna espoir pour Tony et lui. Espoir de courte durée car à son retour, il avait juste eu le temps de voir DiNozzo monter les marches du MTAC et prendre la direction du bureau de Shepard. Il y était resté longtemps, bien trop longtemps et ça ne faisait qu'inquiéter Gibbs encore plus.

Et enfin, comme si le sort s'acharnait sur lui, il y avait eu cet appel de la base Pax River. Ils s'y étaient rendus pour une affaire qui à l'arrivée n'en était même pas une. Un trafic vite réglé, mal organisé mais qui avait demandé autant si pas plus de paperasses qu'une véritable enquête. Et Tony, toujours aussi performant quand il le voulait, avait bouclé son rapport alors que Gibbs avait dû rester et le laisser partir.

Gibbs n'en pouvait plus, il se leva, sortit de l'ombre, remonta les marches et quitta la maison. Le bateau pouvait attendre mais Tony, non. Quelque chose clochait, son instinct en était certain.

Lorsque Gibbs arriva devant chez DiNozzo, au fond de lui, il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas là. Il grimpa les marches, frappa et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il fit demi-tour sans surprise. Il essaya ensuite le portable de DiNozzo mais il était apparemment éteint car la messagerie se mettait en route immédiatement.

_« Où Tony pouvait-il être ? »_

Avant lorsque Tony n'était pas chez lui, Gibbs savait où le trouver, ils étaient ensemble à vivre tous ces moments merveilleux où ils s'étaient aimés tout simplement. Il n'avait pas le choix, il téléphona à McGee. Peut-être était-il en train d'écrire son roman... Mais lorsque McGee décrocha, il reconnut, sans aucun doute possible, le rire d'Abby. McGee, lui, avait fait le bon choix.

**- Allô ?**

**- McGee...**

**- Patron.**

**- Je suis devant chez DiNozzo. Il n'est pas chez lui. Saurais-tu où il peut être ?**

**- Etant donné que nous sommes jeudi et que ... **

**- McGee ?!!!**

**- Oui, Patron,** répondit Tim, en pensant ravi, que c'était génial de revivre ça. **Tony est à la piscine de Cascade Avenue.**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Oui, le jeudi, il a pratiquement le bassin pour lui. Il a pris l'habitude d'y aller... **

Et Gibbs avait raccroché. N'étonnant guère Tim qui annonça simplement à Abby : **« Le Patron est de retour.»**

Gibbs prit directement le chemin de cette piscine. Il n'eut aucun problème à se garer. Il n'y avait effectivement que la voiture de Tony au parking et une autre en train de démarrer !!!

_« Verte, elle est verte... La même qu'hier soir !!! »_

Gibbs sortit en moins de deux de la voiture. Il avait le coeur dans un étau, quelque chose n'allait pas... Une ombre sur le visage. Une inquiétude fulgurante était en train de lui tordre l'estomac. L'ex-Marine se précipita à l'intérieur. Comme dans beaucoup de piscine, des parois en verre entourait le bassin permettant de voir les nageurs de l'extérieur. Bien sûr, il fallait encore pousser toutes ces maudites portes qui lui gâchaient la vue. Il avait déjà le regard tourné vers l'eau afin d'apercevoir Tony dès que possible. Il venait enfin de passer les dernières portes... Gibbs se figea instantanément : Tony flottait à la surface, le visage dans l'eau, couché sur le ventre.

_« Mon Dieu !!! NON !!! Tony !!!!!!!! »_

Et un écho du passé revient à Jethro ... _« Ne me laisse jamais... Ne m'abandonne pas... »_

_**Flash Back...**_

Après cette journée où tout aurait pu basculer et même si tout s'est bien terminé pour Cody et ses parents, Gibbs n'a qu'une idée : rentrer et retrouver Tony. Au moment où il montait les marches du MTAC, Tony, à leur façon, lui a fait comprendre qu'il serait là à son retour. Et effectivement, dès la porte de sa maison passée, Gibbs se trouve plaqué contre le mur du vestibule par un Tony fougueux. Sa veste jetée tout de suite à terre ainsi que sa blouse et très vite le reste de ses vêtements. Aucun moyen pour Gibbs de dire quelque chose, ils s'embrassent à en perdre haleine. Toutes les émotions de la journée entremêlées : la tension de la journée, l'adrénaline, la réalité du métier d'agent qui vous rattrape. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... Et ils firent l'amour fiévreusement, assouvissant à plusieurs reprises leurs besoins l'un de l'autre.

Maintenant, ils sont dans leur chambre, couchés face à face, la couverture rabattue sur leur corps encore couvert de sueur. Jay embrasse Tony tendrement, passant sa main sur le visage de son amant.

**- Je te félicite, tu as fait un boulot exemplaire.**

**- Tout aurait pu ...**

**- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Cet instinct, tu l'as, je te l'ai assez répété. Et je sais à qui tu as pensé.**

**- Lorsque le sniper a dit qu'il avait une possibilité, qu'un seul coup suffirait, j'ai revu Kate tomber à nouveau sur ce toit et je n'ai pas pu.**

Gibbs prend la main de Tony.

**- Je sais. **

**- Et si j'avais eu tort ?**

**- Aie confiance en toi. La preuve, McGee t'a appelé Patron.**

**- Oui,** dit Tony, en souriant.

**- Tu pourrais parfaitement prendre l'équipe en charge.**

**- Non. Ne me laisse plus. J'ai besoin de toi. J'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas.**

Gibbs le sait, Tony fait allusion à un tout : de Gibbs et DiNozzo, le duo d'enquêteurs. De Gibbs et Tony, les amis qu'ils étaient devenus sans le prévoir. Et de Jay et d'Anthony, les amants qu'ils avaient choisi de devenir. Tony n'attend pas une promesse, il connait leur vie. Pourtant Jay sait qu'il n'y aura jamais plus que Tony dans sa vie et dans son coeur. Il s'apprête à parler quand Tony l'arrête en posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

**- Je sais... Elle restera entre nous cette Promesse.**

Jay l'entraîne alors à lui et il s'endorment enlacés de la sorte.

_**Fin du Flash Back...**_

_« J'ai besoin de toi, »_ raisonnait encore aux oreilles de Jay.

_« Je tiendrais notre Promesse... Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard... »_ pria Gibbs, en se mettant à courir...

Toi, là-bas dans l'ombre

Dans la nuit faudra bien regarder

Chaque seconde va compter

Là-bas dans l'ombre

Dans la nuit faudra bien écouter.

(Là-bas dans l'ombre – Roch Voisine)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire...


	5. Sauve Moi

Comme vous attendez la suite je ne dis rien, je vous laisse avec Gibbs et Tony...

**Chapitre 05. Sauve-Moi**

Sauve-moi, je crie, je me débats

Sauve-moi, je ne m'en sors pas

Sauve-moi ne me laisse pas tomber plus bas

Sauve-moi des autres, de moi-même

Sauve-moi qu'enfin je comprenne

Sauve-moi de tous ces chemins

Ce vide et ce chaos nous même

Tout s'enchaina très vite. Gibbs, tout en courant vers le bord du bassin, ouvrit son portable et appela McGee à qui il cria simplement :** « 911 ». **Gibbs avait confiance, Abby et McGee comprendraient. Ensuite sa veste jetée et les chaussures abandonnées, il plongea immédiatement. En quelques mouvements de crawl, il était auprès de Tony. Gibbs l'attrapa et le retourna tout de suite, il nagea alors le plus vite possible jusqu'au bord, souleva le corps de Tony hors de l'eau et sortit à son tour. Il revint immédiatement à Tony et le sortit complètement du bassin. En s'attardant sur la nuque de Tony, il sentit du sang maculer ses doigts tandis que l'autre main se plaçait déjà sur le cou d'Anthony :

**- Pas de pouls !!! **

Gibbs prépara Tony pour la respiration artificielle, alors qu'il allait placer les mains sur son torse, Jethro vit qu'elles tremblaient. La peur de ne pouvoir le ranimer avait déjà envahi tout son être. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup pour Anthony et il commença les mouvements, en essayant au maximum de rester concentré.

Après s'être relevé du premier bouche à bouche :

**- Respire, DiNozzo.**

Mais rien n'arriva, alors il reprit le massage.. encore et encore... une nouvelle respiration, une nouvelle pression sur le corps de son Tony qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

**- Respire, Tony...**

Gibbs se sentait faiblir mais il n'arrêterait pas. Jamais.

**- Respire, Mon Amour.**

Et Tony eut enfin un soubresaut. Il se mit à tousser. Gibbs le bascula sur le côté pour que l'eau sorte du corps de Tony. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau couché, Tony essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Il ne savait plus où il était, il ne savait plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Jay répéter :

**- Respire, mon Amour.**

Et avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Tony s'agrippa à Jay.

Gibbs savait que Tony était en état de choc, lui-même, parvenait tout doucement à reprendre ses esprits, il avait eu si peur. Gibbs resserra son étreinte pour soutenir Tony au maximum. Il le tenait dans ses bras et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. En fait, il ne se sentait bien que lorsqu'il tenait Anthony dans ses bras. Mais là, Tony avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, alors afin qu'il soit mis dans un position plus confortable, Gibbs amorça un mouvement mais, comme si sa vie en dépendait, Anthony s'agrippa de plus bel à Jay et à moitié conscient il laissa parler son coeur :

**- Ne me lâche pas. Ne me laisse pas. Pourquoi ?**

Et ils étaient restés enlacés de la sorte jusqu'à ce que les ambulanciers arrivent. Gibbs n'avait ensuite rien pu faire d'autre que regarder et laisser faire l'équipe de secours. Lors du trajet en ambulance, une couverture autour de lui, Gibbs avait le regard fixé sur Tony. Il avait été placé sous oxygène et passait d'un état de conscience à l'autre.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il dire ?

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour réparer tout le mal qu'il avait fait !!! Il avait déjà connu ça avec Shannon et Kelly mais ici, il était entièrement responsable de la situation. C'était son départ qui avait tout déclenché, rien n'y personne ne lui ferait croire le contraire. Cette culpabilité et cette peine en lui n'avait d'égal que la colère envers la personne qui avait tenté de tuer l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait même pas pensé une seconde au suicide, Tony ne ferait jamais cela, il le savait. Il prenait seulement maintenant toute l'ampleur de ce qui s'était dit et fait depuis son retour. Il y avait eu la voiture devant chez Tony, le coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu au bureau, sa réaction à l'appartement révolver à la main, les paroles de Jen sur le fait qu'il regardait sans arrêt derrière lui,... Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Et pourquoi ?

_« Je serai là désormais pour Anthony, je le protègerai ». _

Une fois à l'hôpital de Bethesda, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Après une éternité, il vit enfin arriver un médecin. Il s'agissait d'une femme, les traits décidés, elle tentait de masquer un réel soucis pour ses patients et le reste du monde probablement.

**- Je suis le docteur Emma Geller. Vous êtes l'agent Gibbs ?**

**- Qui d'autre ?**

A la tête d'Emma, Gibbs réalisa que sa colère était mal placée, elle ne devait s'appliquer qu'à lui.

**- Pardon. Comment va DiNozzo ?** dit-il, en reprenant son rôle de Boss.

**- Tony souffre d'une commotion cérébrale due à des chocs répétés.**

**- Il lui a frappé la tête sur le sol, **une simple constatation et la haine pour le responsable monta encore d'un cran.

**- Probablement.**

**- Le sang...,** fit Gibbs en levant ses mains toujours rouges pour lui.

**- Une plaie du cuir chevelu, ne vous en faites pas. Je vous rassure. Le scanner n'a rien montré. Pour ses poumons tout va bien également. J'ai comparé avec ces radios du mois passé...**

**- Il est venu il y a un mois ? **

**- Oui, ces visites pour l'Y.Pestis. Vous ne saviez pas ?**

**- 15 pourcent ...**

**- 15 pourcent, oui. Il s'en est remis mais les dommages sont là, ils doivent être surveillés... Agent Gibbs, rassurez-vous Tony va bien. Ce sont des visites de contrôle, croyez-moi.**

**- Depuis quand ? **

**- Presque trois mois, nous avions décidé d'attendre un an... **

_« Encore une choses qu'il a dû faire seul. Venir ici, s'occuper de l'équipe, des interrogations que j'ai laissé en partant. Ai-je jamais fait autant de mal à quelqu'un ? Alors qu'il est tout pour moi.. »_

**- Gibbs ?**

**- C'est vous qui vous occupez de ces visites de contrôle ?** demanda l'ex-Marine.

**- C'est exact, quand j'ai entendu l'appel des ambulanciers, j'ai tout lâché pour Tony. Vous devez comprendre pourquoi, **dit-elle, un ton volontairement à double sens. **Tony mérite le meilleur.**

**- Oui. Et vous l'êtes ?**

**- C'est Tony qui le dit. A moi et à tout le personnel qu'il croise quand il vient. **

Cet échange était une véritable torture. Tony, venu là seul, avait fait face à cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête : découvrir que l'Y.Pestis avait fait des dégâts irréversibles et surtout que ça pouvait se dégrader à tous moments... Tony ne serait plus seul. Plus jamais.

**- Quand pourra-t-il sortir ?**

**- Demain dans l'après-midi si tout se passe bien les douze prochaines heures. Il doit rester au moins une nuit en observation. Pour la suite, je ne peux pas le laisser sortir d'ici s'il doit être seul...**

**- Il ne le sera pas, je suis là.**

**- Je n'en doutais pas, **lui répondit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

**- Il vous a parlé de ...**

**- Non, mais je sais lire entre les lignes.**

**- Un don précieux.**

**- Merci pour le compliment.**

**- Non, merci à vous. Je peux aller le voir ?**

**- Bien sûr. Il est dans la chambre 221. Je vous revois bientôt. Prenez soin de lui, **dit Emma en s'éloignant.

Après avoir parlé au téléphone avec Ducky qui accepta immédiatement de rassurer les autres, Gibbs se dirigea vers la chambre de Tony. Une fois entré, il resta pourtant adossé un moment à la porte. Une lumière diffuse éclairait le lit où Tony était censé dormir calmement. Car en fait, Tony bougeait dans son sommeil, son visage tellement soucieux, ses mains appelant à l'aide autant que ses murmures. Le coeur de Jethro se serrait à chaque soubresauts et il s'approcha de Tony. Près de lui, il s'assit sur le lit et prit sa main dans les siennes. Elle était écorchée, peut-être quand il s'était défendu ou quand ce type l'avait trainé et jeté dans l'eau...

Gibbs caressa un moment cette main avant de se diriger vers le visage d'Anthony. Il caressa tendrement son front marqué. Il voulait parvenir à l'apaiser. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Et petit à petit, Tony se calma. Jethro put le regarder s'enfoncer dans un sommeil réparateur et Gibbs comprit alors les paroles continuelles que Tony répétait :

**- Ne m'oublie pas, Jay ! **

Et Gibbs eu la confirmation que c'était bien lui qui faisait du mal à Tony.

Gibbs resta tout le reste de la nuit auprès de DiNozzo. Lorsque le jour se leva, il savait devoir partir. Il devait aller au NCIS afin de parler aux autres et à Jen. Mais avant tout il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller la chambre, ce fou quel qu'il soit, pouvait revenir. Gibbs s'apprêtait à contacter Shepard quand il vit un agent arriver. Jen avait anticipé comme elle savait le faire. L'agent lui annonça que la directrice l'avait mis au courant. Que personne n'entrerait à part le docteur Geller et l'infirmière Perry. Gibbs se contenta de fixer l'Agent Spécial Alexander pour s'assurer qu'il suivrait les ordres à la lettre et Gibbs quitta le bâtiment.

Il revint en milieu d'après-midi. Il était passé chez lui se changer, ensuite il avait embarqué des affaires pour Tony et les avait envoyé avec l'agent de remplacement à l'hôpital. Et enfin, il s'était rendu au NCIS. Il y avait rassuré tous le monde et annonça que dès qu'il en saurait plus, ils coinceraient ce type. Mais l'équipe n'avait aucune intention d'attendre et chacun se mit au boulot à sa façon. Gibbs donna la description de la voiture à Abby qui amorça la recherche des modèles et des correspondances possible. Ducky resta à ses côtés, heureux de n'avoir rien à faire à la morgue. McGee partit récupérer les vidéos et Ziva interrogerait à sa façon toutes les personnes concernées de près ou de loin. Et Gibbs n'avait rien eu à dire, fier comme jamais de leur équipe, oui leur équipe à tous. Pour finir, il avait regardé Jen pour la remercier de son accord muet et donc de son soutien. De son côté pour lui faire comprendre d'aller rejoindre DiNozzo, elle s'était contentée de lui tendre un café en prononçant simplement :** « Pour la route. Et parle-lui, Jethro.» **

Alors qu'il parcourait à nouveau les couloirs de l'hôpital, Gibbs se disait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, pour ne pas dire pas du tout et que forcément il avait bu son surplus habituel de café... Le retour à la routine mais ça n'était pas la routine ! Rien n'était comme avant. C'était lui qui avait tout changé... Il avançait en terrain inconnu. Il savait que revenir serait facile et tellement dur à la fois. Facile car il ne voulait que ça : être avec eux. Etre avec lui. Et c'était le plus dur aussi. Il était dans l'inconnu comme jamais. Et il entra dans la chambre...

Tony portait les vêtements qu'il lui avait fait déposer et il se tenait devant la fenêtre. L'agitation de la rue avec ces files de voitures, le mouvement des arbres et tout ces gens qui allaient et venaient avec leur joie et leur peine aux portes de l'hôpital...

Tony finit par se retourner :

**- Déjà sur pied !**

**- Oui et prêt à reprendre le boulot.**

**- Tu vas être mis sous protection.**

**- Sous protection ! Je m'en doutais un peu avec le chien de garde devant la porte mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.**

**- Chez moi...**

**- Alors là, encore moins.**

**- Tu as oublié ce qui est arrivé hier. Ce que tu as dit...**

**- Les commotions font dire n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas amnésique moi.. Oh mais toi non plus, c'est vrai !**

**- Comment t'expliquer ...**

**- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.**

**- Je.. Nous...**

**- Ce nous s'est du passé et ce qui est arrivé hier...**

**- Tu aurais pu mourir.**

**- De toute manière, on fera comme tu voudras comme d'habitude.**

**- Il faut qu'on arrête ce type ?**

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Ecoute, le problème se règlera de lui-même. J'ai demandé ma mutation à Jen.**

**- Hier.**

Et les paroles de Jen prirent alors tout leur sens.

**- Oui, elle m'a dit d'y réfléchir mais c'est tout réfléchis, je m'en vais. Une autre ville, un autre continent qui sait, **annonça DiNozzo d'un ton calme.

**- T'en aller n'est pas la solution. Pourquoi ? **

**- Pourquoi pas ? 6 ans pour moi c'est un record et c'est bien long. Du même coup ce type s'effacera.**

**- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui c'est.**

**- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas. C'est ma vie privée, **lui asséna Tony sans sourciller.

**- ...**

**- Tu ne dis plus rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de baiser, Patron. Chacun ses secrets. Maintenant, je veux que tu partes. Remballe ton clébard et sors de ma chambre. Va t'en !!!**

Et ce fut comme un automate que Gibbs sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir il croisa un jeune homme soutenu par un autre, il avait du mal à marcher.. Une cheville foulée...

**Flash-Back...**

Tony est assis dans le canapé de Gibbs. La jambe droite tendue et posée sur les genoux de Jethro qui lui est assis sur la table basse. Il masse la cheville de Tony. Leroy Jethro Gibbs est masseur pour son Tony ce soir. Et Anthony a parfois du mal à croire qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver. Une telle douceur uniquement pour lui. Peut-être parce que c'est lui... aime à le penser DiNozzo.

Jethro passe ses mains l'une après l'autre sur la cheville de Tony. Ce dernier aime ce massage, il aimerait encore plus que ...

Et les mains de Jethro parcourent son mollet avec une envie flagrante d'aller plus haut.

Encore une fois, Tony constate qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde

**- Je t'ai vu me regarder sur le terrain de basket. J'assure encore, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, **articule à peine Jethro.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

**- Rien. **

**- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'enquête.**

**- Merci mais ce n'est pas ça.**

**- Quoi alors ?**

**- Fais plus attention à toi.**

**- Ce n'est qu'une cheville foulée.**

**- Oui, aujourd'hui.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un peu mal là,** désigne Tony avec un sourire espiègle. **Ne t'arrête pas. **

Même si Tony le joue blagueur, ces quelques mots le chamboulent. Qui a jamais pris soin de lui ?

**- Je prendrai soin de toi, mon Amour,** prononça Jay.

Tony n'a dès lors plus qu'une envie : enlacer son amant et l'embrasser car il sait qu'il ne trouvera jamais de mot assez fort pour s'exprimer. Seulement en bougeant, son pied cogne la table basse et il se crispe.

**- Attend, je vais commencer tout de suite. **

Gibbs prend alors délicatement les jambes de Tony et l'allonge sur le fauteuil. La main de Tony enlace celle de Jay tandis que ce dernier enjambe le corps de Tony pour être à genoux sur le fauteuil. Jay se penche et embrasse tendrement son amant.

Je tombe... Je tombe

Prends-moi dans tes bras

ou je ne me relèverai pas

Prends ma main

Rattrape-la

J'ai peur de vivre sans toi

(Sauve-moi – Roch Voisine)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Votre verdict ?


	6. T'Aimer Vraiment

Je continue à la même cadence. J'ai tenu ma promesse...

**Chapitre 06. T'Aimer Vraiment**

Gibbs avançait dans le couloir de Bethesda sans plus savoir où il était et où il voulait aller. Il voulait être avec Tony... Alors pourquoi s'éloignait-il ? Tony avait réussi. C'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait. DiNozzo l'avait poussé à sortir, à le quitter. Gibbs ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit à propos de cette relation avec homme qui maintenant le harcelait. Sa mutation, oui mais pas ça. Jay connaissait suffisamment son Tony. Anthony DiNozzo avait passé des années à se protéger, à se cacher et pendant un an, il avait baissé sa garde, s'était confié, s'était laissé aimer et il se protégeait à nouveau. Son Tony était vulnérable à cause de cette enfance solitaire qu'il avait passé dans bien des maisons aux pièces froides. Le Tony qu'il connaissait avait toujours eu peur de finir imbibé d'alcool comme ses parents qui, avec l'argent qu'ils possédaient, qualifiaient cela de simple excentricité. Tony refusait de finir comme eux et de mourir comme sa mère, seule après une chute dans la douche. Elle avait fait une crise de boisson provoquant sa chute sur le rebord de l'évier. Bien sûr pour tous le monde, Paola DiNozzo était morte d'une chute mortelle due à une crise d'épilepsie. Et Gibbs savait, lui, qui avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain...

Tony affrontait ses images, sans que personne ne se doute de rien sauf lui. Lui qui en partant avait tout balayé. Son Tony ne s'était jamais senti aimé et n'avait jamais voulu qu'on l'aime d'où son choix de jouer les dragueurs et d'être celui qui ne rappelle pas, celui qui pose un lapin et celui qui part.. Baltimore, Philadelphie, Péoria et pourtant avec lui, il s'était laissé aller. Son Anthony était amour et Gibbs fit à nouveau demi-tour et ce serait la dernière fois.

Tony s'était simplement assis sur le lit. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il avait tout perdu. Il allait quitter le NCIS !!! Le seul et unique endroit où il avait jamais voulu rester. DiNozzo avait fait ce qu'il fallait, comme toujours. Gibbs avait eu raison de le quitter il y a trois mois. Il ne pouvait rien lui apporter... Surtout depuis qu'il savait pour sa fille, Kelly et sa femme Shannon... Il avait dû être tellement heureux avec elles... Tony n'était rien du tout, il ne pouvait pas rendre quelqu'un heureux. Et surtout personne ne pouvait l'aimer, c'était comme ça. Il n'oublierait aucun de ces merveilleux instants passés avec Jay, ces éclats de paradis...

Perdu ainsi dans ses pensées, Tony n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas s'approcher de

lui. Son esprit était ailleurs, en train d'essayer de canaliser ses émotions. Il était seul désormais, c'était ce qu'il voulait, il avait tout fait pour.

Il tourna instinctivement la tête : cette présence auprès de lui n'avait pas changé. Même seul si longtemps, il la reconnaitrait entre mille parce qu'elle était celle qu'il avait toujours attendu.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Tu n'y parviendras pas, **dit Gibbs, en s'approchant d'un pas.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! **

**- Je te connais, Anthony.**

Tony voulut alors se lever mais Gibbs s'approcha encore plus.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je ne partirais plus. Plus jamais.**

Tony secoua la tête.

**- Non ! Non... **

Gibbs désormais à quelques centimètres de lui.

**- Et ne me touche pas.**

**- Je suis revenu pour toi. Tu sais que je ne te mens pas. **

**- Tu m'as fait du mal. J'ai eu si mal. Jamais personne.. **

Et Gibbs finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Tony se débâtait mais Jethro ne le lâcherait pas. Tony, pas encore remis de la veille et fatigué de toute cette souffrance, ne pouvait lutter contre les bras de Gibbs qui lui avait tellement manqué.

**- Je n'ai jamais laissé personne... Même la peste ne m'as pas fait autant de mal. **

**- Aie confiance. Tu es mon tout et je m'en veux pour ce que je te fais endurer. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.**

Au départ les poings de Tony frappaient le torse de Jethro... Ce dernier laissait parler Tony ou plutôt, il lui permettait de se vider de ce qu'il avait gardé trop longtemps en lui. En fait lorsqu'ils avaient franchi le pas et commencé leur relation, Anthony s'était laissé envahir par l'espoir de pouvoir être heureux, de pouvoir être aimé tout simplement. Idée qui jusque là, pour Tony, n'était même pas envisageable. Au départ de Gibbs, il s'en était uniquement pris à lui-même d'y avoir cru. Seulement lorsqu'on a connu un tel amour, il est impossible de faire marche arrière alors Tony avait tenté de repousser Gibbs pour ne plus souffrir ...

**- Je serai parti avec toi... **

**- Je sais. **

**- Je serai parti avec toi, **répétait un Tony qui laissait s'échapper son désespoir.

Puis petit à petit, les mains d'Anthony enfin libérées se posèrent sur le buste de Jay et s'accrochèrent à sa blouse.

**- Je ne pouvais pas te demander ça. **

**- S'il n'y avait pas eu Abby, Ducky, Tim et Ziva, je ne serais pas resté... Je n'y arrive pas sans toi... Je ne suis pas à la hauteur.**

**- Bien sûr que si, tous le monde parle du boulot formidable que tu as fourni. Tu as gardé l'équipe soudée. Elle est même meilleure.**

**- J'ai eu si mal.. Si mal ... Je m'interdisais de penser à toi tellement ça me faisait mal.**

**- Je te demande pardon, Mon Amour. **

Le coeur de Tony ainsi que tout son être voulait tellement y croire et il finit par accepter ses sentiments et il se laissa aller. Gibbs était de retour. Jay était là.

Gibbs aurait pu garder Tony dans ses bras pour toujours. Alors ce fut Tony qui prit la décision pour eux et il s'écarta. Ce merveilleux vert dont Gibbs se nourrissait s'accrocha à son regard. Tony avait besoin de lui mais il était rempli d'une fragilité que Gibbs comprenait tout à fait. Il caressa le visage de son amant retrouvé, qui ferma les yeux, pour ressentir tout ce qui lui avait manqué, une chaleur qui lui avait fait défaut. Gibbs s'approcha et s'apprêtait à embrasser Tony mais ce dernier détourna le visage.

**- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas... **

Gibbs comprit parfaitement que c'était encore trop tôt. Il en avait terriblement envie mais c'était à lui de faire des efforts, d'être là. Il devait d'abord faire attention à Tony et sûrement pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ils avaient tous leurs souvenirs merveilleux mais aussi cet abandon, il devait revenir vers Tony au fur et à mesure.

**- Nous avons tout notre temps. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie. Mais je comprend que tu ne puisses pas.**

**- J'ignore pourquoi... **

**- Ne t'en fais pas. Si nous rentrions à la maison ?**

**- Oui, ensemble.**

Et après avoir rempli les formalités d'usage et entendu les conseils d'Emma souriante, ils quittèrent l'hôpital.

En entrant chez Gibbs, Tony se sentait à la fois en paix et comme un intrus. Il aimait cette maison où Jay et lui avait vécu tant et tant de merveilleux moments, c'était le seul endroit qu'il ait jamais appelé « Ma Maison » mais là, il avait perdu ses repères. Il avait espéré tellement longtemps le retour de Gibbs pour finalement se résigner. Combien de soir était-il passé devant la maison ? Combien de fois s'était-il même garé là, en espérant voir les lumières s'allumer et la porte s'ouvrir pour l'accueillir à nouveau ? Peut-être était-il même en train de rêver !

Gibbs, derrière, lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

**- Tu ne rêves pas. **

_« Jethro peut à nouveau lire en moi ou peut-être était-ce moi qui suis à nouveau tourné vers lui... »_

**- Si tu veux allez prendre une douche et te mettre à l'aise. Je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis.**

**- Non, surtout pas. J'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi. J'ai eu froid toutes ces nuits. Mais j'accepte la douche.**

Et DiNozzo monta les escaliers. Gibbs avait remis la maison en ordre depuis son retour et Tony retrouva ses marques et ses affaires là où il les avait laissées. Quand il redescendit, Gibbs avait fait du feu, il crépitait dans la cheminée. Tony vit que Jethro tournait en rond. Percevant ses pas, il se tourna vers Tony qui s'assit dans le canapé en disant :

**- Je sais que tu as besoin de comprendre et de savoir et même si je suis pas prêt, je vais le faire.**

Jethro s'assit, quant à lui, sur la table basse. Tony commença alors son récit sans détour, son regard s'accrochant à celui de Jay parce qu'il en avait toujours eu besoin :

**- C'était il y a presque 2 mois. La journée n'avait pas été très bonne. J'avais été exécrable avec McGee et pas toi du tout avec Abby. Je croyais avoir besoin de prendre un verre. Tu t'imagines ?! Moi prendre un verre !! Alors j'ai laissé ma voiture au bureau et ai pris un taxi. Je suis allé dans le bar où nous étions allés ensemble. Mais je n'étais bien nul part et ça depuis ton départ.**

Gibbs se revoyait lui aussi dans ces bars de Baja où il croyait voir Anthony s'avancer vers lui, un sourire magnifique sur le visage et une chemise hawaienne déboutonnée...

**- J'allais partir quand il m'a abordé. Il m'a dit s'appeler Mark et être de passage. Il était... comment dire... différent comme s'il savait, comme si lui aussi ... enfin il avait l'air de comprendre et je pouvais lui parler. A qui au bureau aurais-je pu ? Ils ne savaient rien pour nous et là tu avais tout oublié. Je n'aurais jamais dû... **

**- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, **dit Gibbs en posant sa main sur celles de Tony.

Tony hocha la tête reconnaissant puis continua son récit :

**- Quand il m'a proposé de me raccompagner, je n'ai pas dit non. Je l'ai laissé monter et sur le canapé, je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas toi..., **souffla Anthony avec une émotion vive dans la voix. Gibbs instinctivement resserra son étreinte.** Et donc, je l'ai repoussé une fois et encore une fois. C'est là qu'il m'a coincé et mis ses mains sur ma gorge. Il m'a assuré que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il me ferait comprendre, qu'il me sauverait. Et enfin, il est parti comme si de rien n'était. Depuis ce sont des coups de fils pratiquement tous les jours. J'avais peur qu'il divulgue tout au boulot mais il préfère ce jeu sûrement. J'ai reçu des fleurs aussi et je sais qu'il me suit. Je n'arrive jamais à le voir mais je le sais. J'ai reçu un pull... **dit simplement Tony, en réprimant un frisson.** Je l'avais essayé et il me plaisait mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer à la caisse à cause d'un appel du bureau. Il a été livré au NCIS le jour même. Et lors de son coup de fil suivant, il a dit qu'il espérait me voir avec très vite et chaque fois qu'il appelle, il me le demande. **

Gibbs resta un moment silencieux. Il ne pouvait nier être soulagé que Tony n'ait eu aucune relation avec cet homme mais aussi de plus en plus inquiet car il était évident que ce Mark souffrait d'un désordre psychologique obsessionnel et que son obsession était Tony... Il fallait découvrir qui était cet homme et pourquoi il agissait afin d'avoir une chance de le coincer mais surtout il fallait le stopper le plus vite possible. Il était déjà passé à l'acte une fois et il ne pourrait que recommencer.

**- Tu veux que je te parles de ce qui s'est passé à la piscine, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Il le faut, si nous devons lancer...**

**- Je sais, je connais la procédure, **répondit Tony et pour se donner du courage il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Jethro.** Il m'a surpris alors que je remontais l'échelle du bassin. A force de me suivre, il devait savoir que j'avais mes habitudes là-bas. Il n'était apparemment pas armé mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Il a caressé mon visage en disant que je ne devais pas retomber dans le panneau. **

**- Il m'a vu sortir de chez toi l'autre soir.**

**- Oui sûrement.**

**- Il a continué en me disant qu'il était là lui et qu'il allait prendre soin de moi... comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'approcher de toi. **

_« Et encore une fois, Tony n'a pensé qu'à moi... »_

**- Là, il s'est mis en colère, m'a agrippé et à cause de l'eau, j'ai glissé. Une fois à terre, je sais plus... il n'arrêtait de répéter la même chose : « Je vais te sauver »**

**- Il a frappé ta tête contre le sol. Tu as dû perdre connaissance et ...**

**- Il m'a jeté dans l'eau.**

Jethro se leva. L'ex-Marine qu'il était pensait déjà à tout ce qu'il ferait à ce Mark quand il l'aurait entre les mains.

**- Quand je l'aurais retrouvé, il va regretter d'être né, **lança-t-il en se retournant. Il vit alors Tony frissonner. La tête baissée, cachant des larmes devenues impossible à retenir.

- **Je suis désolé. **

**- Tony, non. **

**- C'est devenu insupportable, je ne dors plus. Je n'en peux plus.**

Gibbs comprit que toutes les tensions des derniers mois convergeaient en ce moment. Tony ne parvenait plus à les contenir : son départ, ces semaines avec Mark en train de l'épier, tout ce temps à s'occuper de l'équipe avant tout, ne pensant évidement jamais à lui. Gibbs se rapprocha, s'assit à coté de Tony, l'entraina à lui et l'enlaça. Il lui murmura des mots tendres, tous ces mots qui pour Jethro n'avaient été créé que pour Anthony. Puis quand Tony retrouva son calme, il lui annonça qu'ils trouveraient une solution tous ensemble. Que Ziva, Ducky, Tim et Abby étaient déjà au travail. Qu'il pouvait être fier de son équipe, que dès le lendemain ils auraient des résultats pour la voiture et qu'il y avait aussi la piscine, le magasin d'où venait le pull, le bar, les voisins, ... C'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour leur équipe.

Et alors, Gibbs sentit le corps de Tony se détendre et au bout d'un moment, il compris qu'il s'était doucement endormi. Jethro réalisa que Tony pouvait dormir maintenant car il se sentait en sécurité. Tony n'avait jamais eu besoin que de lui. Gibbs lui dirait bientôt qu'il ressentait la même chose. Gibbs tendit alors la main vers la couverture sur le bord du canapé. Il les recouvra tous les deux et il s'endormit lui aussi. Heureux tout simplement.

**Flash Back**

Après avoir dû attendre plus d'une heure, Tony et Gibbs quittent enfin le NCIS.

_« Si je n'avais pas le bras en écharpe, je serais rentré il y a longtemps mais personne n'a voulu me raccompagner, ils avaient tous une bonne excuse. Sûrement encore un diner en groupe. » _pense Tony, tandis qu'il monte en voiture.

Ensuite le reste du trajet, il garde son regard fixé devant lui. Il n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. C'est ridicule mais c'est plus fort que lui. Ils ont tous été diner chez Ziva !! Tous sauf lui !!! Et Gibbs était avec eux. Déjà qu'ils n'ont pas été beaucoup été ensemble cette semaine...

_« Il a en peut-être déjà marre de moi. Ca n'a pas trainé. »_

Pourtant Tony croit en Jay et lui. En si peu de temps, tout a changé. Il sait aussi que ses sentiments ont toujours été là et ce sûrement depuis leur première rencontre. Personne ne l'a jamais compris comme Gibbs, ne l'a jamais touché comme Jethro et surtout personne ne l'a jamais aimé comme Jay.

**- Tony ? **

**- Oui.**

**- On y est.**

**- Hein ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? C'est chez Ziva là !!! **

**- Oui.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ...**

**- Tony, regarde-moi. Tu as confiance en moi ?**

**- Tu sais bien que oui.**

Gibbs sort de la voiture, fait le tour, ouvre à Tony et tend la main à son amant.

**- Allez, viens !**

Tony accepte et de sa main valide prend celle de Gibbs.

**- Suis moi.**

A partir de là, la mémoire de Tony se grave de chaque moment ...

Ziva radieuse, ouvrant la porte.

La bannière de Joyeux Anniversaire faite avec la griffe inimitable d'Abby.

Abby s'approchant avec un énorme gâteau rempli de bougies.

Tim et l'appareil photo, heureux d'en faire un autre usage.

Et Ducky avec un cadeau pour lui.

Tout fut parfait, comblant en une seule fois tous les anniversaires manqués ou carrément inexistants.

Sur la terrasse de Ziva, contre l'échelle de secours, Jay a même pris le risque d'embrasser son merveilleux compagnon.

**- Tu voulais que ce soit une surprise.**

**- Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.**

**- Non, je ...**

**- Je te connais Mon Anthony DiNozzo. **

**- D'accord, c'est vrai. **

**- Je devais jouer le jeu. Ils étaient déjà surpris que j'accepte. C'était une bonne idée avec tout ce qui est arrivé et encore aujourd'hui. Après le piège monté contre toi...**

**- En cellule, tu m'as rendu espoir et dans ce container avec Ziva, je savais que tu nous trouverais.**

**- Tu m'as appelé.**

**- Et tu m'as écouté. Tu me sauves toujours des autres et de moi même. **

**- Je ferai tout pour toi.**

Tony embrasse alors son compagnon puis se tourne vers la fenêtre d'où il peut voir Abby, Ziva, Ducky et McGee rire à pleins poumons :

- **Je voudrais juste pouvoir leur dire.**

**- Moi aussi. Bientôt. Jen et Ziva sont encore si imprévisibles. Un jour, Tony.**

**- Je sais. Nous devrions aller les rejoindre.**

**- Attends.**

Jay enlaça Tony par derrière et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Joyeux Anniversaire, Mon Amour.**

Et après être restés enlacés encore un peu, les deux amants revinrent dans la pièce principale.

J'ai envie de ton corps près de moi

Tu es ma survie et mon chemin de croix

Je n'ai pas d'excuse et pour une fois

Je m'en prends à moi-même, je sais pourquoi je t'aime

Et je voue mon âme à ton ciel, je me fie

A ton goût prononcé pour le paradis

Je progresse en ton territoire ennemi

Mais quand tu me regardes, je baisse la garde...

J'ai encore envie de nous, même si je tombe à genoux,

Et les larmes à côtés de l'amour ne sont rien du tout...

(T'Aimer Vraiment – Roch Voisine)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il a été assez complexe à écrire. Et j'y ai mis une version explicative de la fin du 3.12. Il m'a toujours posé question en voici une possible version.


	7. Ne M'Oublie Pas

J'ai fais le plus vite que j'ai pu. Je crois que ça va vous plaire ...

**Chapitre 07. Ne m'oublie Pas**

Avant de refermer la porte de la chambre, Gibbs regarda encore un peu son bel Italien endormi de retour dans leur lit.

Ils s'étaient réveillés tous les deux au milieu de la nuit, courbaturés, le canapé n'était pas si confortable qu'il en avait l'air. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit un mot, Gibbs avait uniquement tendu la main à Tony et il l'avait simplement prise. Une fois là-haut, tandis que Tony se couchait, Gibbs restait pourtant sur le pas de la porte alors Anthony lui avait tendu la main à son tour.

**- Viens.**

Et Gibbs l'avait rejoint en prenant cette main. Une fois arrivé sur le lit, il vint se placer derrière Tony pour l'enlacer et ce dernier se cala naturellement contre lui.

**- Tu m'as tellement manqué, **murmura Tony, en s'endormant.

Et Gibbs s'endormit, apaisé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis son départ : Tony était sa paix.

Au matin, Jethro s'était réveillé reposé. Il s'était habillé, tout en regardant Tony dormir. Les traits de Tony étaient eux aussi au repos. Il était tôt, bien trop tôt pour le réveiller. Emma avait annoncé au moins une semaine de congé mais Gibbs savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire rester là qu'un seul jour. Même l'Y.Pestis ne l'avait pas gardé éloigner bien longtemps du bureau. Une fois prêt, il avait vu la voiture des agents Alexander et West arriver. Tony n'avait pas besoin d'une baby-sitter à domicile, Alexander et son coéquipier resteraient dehors. Ce Mark ne pouvait pas si facilement localiser sa maison et verrait le comité d'accueil si besoin était.

Gibbs n'arrivait pourtant pas à partir. Il ne voulait pas le laisser. Il avait beau se dire qu'il devait faire le point avec l'équipe, il ne parvenait pas à le lâcher du regard. Il entendit alors :

**- Dis leur bonjour. J'ai noté ce qu'il te faut pour l'enquête. Le papier est dans ton portefeuille... Tu dormais comme un loir.**

**- Mais...**

**- Chut, je dors. Ah oui, reviens vite.**

Et Gibbs ferma la porte sur leurs sourires.

Tony, même s'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, savait que Gibbs souriait et il se rendormit bercé par cette image.

Gibbs arriva au NCIS avec un gobelet de café pour chacun. Il était tôt mais il savait qu'ils étaient déjà là.

**- Gibbs !! Gibbs ! **dit Abby, en sautant de la chaise de Tony.

Abby l'avait vu arriver malgré l'énorme bouquet de roses noires qu'elle avait devant elle. D'ailleurs personne n'avait pu y toucher, c'était pour Tony.

Bien sûr, en entendant Abby, les têtes de Ziva et McGee se levèrent de leur écran tandis que Ducky et Jen descendaient de la passerelle. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au milieu de l'Open Space.

**- Tony n'est pas avec toi ? Il va bien ? Dis, Gibbs ! Il va bien ? **s'inquiéta naturellement Abby.

**- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Il se repose et il vous dit bonjour.**

Et Abby souria, enfin rassurée.

**- Vous l'avez laissé seul, Patron ?**

**- A votre avis, McGee ? **

**- Dé... Compris.**

_« Tony avait réussi à empêcher McGee de s'excuser à tous bouts de champs. Un exploit digne uniquement de DiNozzo. »_

**- Il y a deux agents en surveillance et... **dit Gibbs, en se tournant vers Ziva qui s'apprêtait à dire que ce n'était pas suffisant** ... un flingue dont il sait se servir.**

**- Où ? **demanda Ducky.

**- Chez moi.**

**- Chez toi... **bégayèrent-ils tous en même temps.

**- Du nouveau pour l'enquête ?** intervint la Directrice, le sauvant in extrémis.

**- J'allais le dire, Directrice. Je vous écoute, **insista Gibbs en fixant les quatre collègues.

Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, Abby leva la main. Content de retrouver l'équipe, Gibbs lui demanda :

**- Oui, Abby ?**

Elle regarda McGee qui lui laissa volontiers la parole.

**- Avec McGee, nous avons pu remonter jusqu'à l'agence de location malheureusement, il est prudent, c'est un faux nom et il paye en liquide. Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.**

Tim la poussa alors légèrement.

**- Je veux dire nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu as oublié de parler des vidéos de surveillance. Elles sont en cours d'analyse.**

**- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Comment j'ai...**

**- Abby !! **la coupa Gibbs, pour lui faire reprendre pied.

**- Oui, c'est en cours, **termina-t-elle, heureuse de son côté de reprendre leurs habitudes.

**- Très bien. Ziva ?**

**- Les relevés d'indices de la piscine sont aussi en analyse. Les voisins n'ont rien remarqué. Et je suis restée correcte.**

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Pas qu'ils ne la croyaient pas, c'était juste difficile à imaginer. Elle avait dû bouillir intérieurement au point de voir de la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles.

**- Je suis sérieuse.**

**- J'en suis sûr, Officier David. Alors, moi j'ai du nouveau...**

Et Gibbs leur parla de la rencontre au bar et de la fixation de Mark avec la piste qu'amenait les coups de fils répétés, les fleurs et le pull. Ils ne posèrent aucune question, acceptant le silence de Gibbs sur certaines choses. Il ne voulait pas leur parler du « reste » et donc d'eux sans que Tony soit présent. D'une part parce que ça le concernait plus que directement et d'autre part, parce qu'il aurait besoin de Tony auprès de lui à ce moment là. Il avait confiance dans leur réaction et malgré tout, il était effrayé en même temps. Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs pouvait affronter beaucoup de choses mais la perte de ceux qu'il aime étaient sa pire crainte. Shannon et Kelly avaient créé cette brèche en lui et Kate l'avait encore accentuée. C'était pour cela qu'il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir laissé Anthony !!

**- On peut y aller ? Patron !**

**- Oui, au boulot.**

Gibbs leur tendit le papier que Tony lui avait laissé et Ziva et Tim partirent pour le magasin tandis qu'Abby repartait au labo où il promit d'aller la voir avec sa boisson préférée. Jen n'avait plus qu'à remonter et Gibbs prit place à son bureau. Cette enquête l'inquiétait beaucoup et le nombre de questions s'y rapportant était bien trop important. Ducky s'approcha et ils discutèrent de l'état de santé de Tony. Emma l'avait appelé la veille. D'après Ducky, elle aurait pu faire un médecin légiste de première ordre. C'était ce qu'il avait espéré longtemps, seulement elle avait choisi sa propre voie. Gibbs apprit également que c'était le médecin légiste qui l'avait conseillé à Tony pour ses visites de contrôle. Ils avaient tous dû batailler pour le forcer à y aller mais heureusement, ils avaient eu le dernier mot avec le Boss, annonça Ducky, en souriant. Ducky en profita ensuite naturellement pour le rassurer sur l'état présent et futur d'Anthony. Tout irait bien. Jethro remercia son vieil ami qui retourna à son labo voir si Palmer était arrivé et si non, profiter de son « retard » pour s'amuser un peu à ses dépends.

Le reste de la journée fut calme, bien trop calme. L'équipe travaillait dur, seulement le temps filait à une vitesse folle. Ce type était prudent, cela voulait dire qu'il n'en était pas à son premier coup. Le seul point positif était que les corrélations avec des affaires de meurtres non résolues des cinq dernières années n'avaient rien donné. Il n'avait donc jamais tué. C'était une bonne nouvelle en soi sauf que le revers de la médaille était qu'il allait falloir élargir aux affaires de harcèlement...

Un autre point positif de ce temps qui passait était qu'il le ramenait vers Tony. Il espérait rentrer mais il se connaissait aussi, l'enquête allait ...

Et ce fut Jenny qui les renvoya chez eux alors que dix-huit heure venait de sonner. McGee et Ziva venaient de rentrer avec les vidéos du magasin et surtout des relevés d'empreintes supplémentaires qu'ils avaient effectué à la piscine sur une impulsion. Donc ils devaient ...mais Jenny les stoppa net.

**- Vous avez besoin de rentrer et demain pensez au fait que Tony sera là avec vous, **leur annonça-t-elle.

Et ils quittèrent le bureau en souriant à cette perspective.

Avant de rentre chez lui, Gibbs passa voir les deux agents en faction. Ils venaient d'être relevé. Les précédents n'avaient rien signalé. Ils savaient d'Alexander que l'Agent Spécial DiNozzo leur avait amené du café à plusieurs reprises et fait livrer une pizza. Ils espéraient avoir droit au même traitement. Gibbs leur assura que ce serait le cas, Tony ne leur ferait pas faux bond.

Ce petit intermède avait éloigné un rien Gibbs de ce qui tournait dans sa tête. Tony et lui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de son départ et de son retour. Il avait été si perdu et là-bas, sans Anthony, il l'était resté plus longtemps encore. Il entra dans le séjour et vit que Tony avait préparé à diner : un plat de lasagne maison dans le four, prêt à être réchauffé.

_« Mais où était Tony ? »_

Il fit quelques pas dans le vestibule en direction de la cave quand il entendit une voix. Elle venait d'en haut et ça l'inquiéta tout de suite, il n'entendait pas les mots mais le ton de la voix était oppressée. Alors Gibbs grimpa et ouvrit la porte. Tony était allongé de travers sur le lit, torse nu. Après avoir cuisiné, il avait dû prendre une douche et s'était allongé pour « cinq » minutes mais avait fini par s'endormir. Seulement là, ça tournait au cauchemar.

Gibbs s'assit sur le lit et se pencha vers lui :

**- Non ! Pas ça !! S'il te plait !!! NON ! **

**- Tony ? Réveille toi, Tony !**

Et d'un coup, DiNozzo se redressa, la main tendue, en répétant** « Non ! »** à plusieurs reprises. Réalisant où il était, il sentit tout de suite une main sur son épaule. Tony se retourna, ses traits se détendirent :

**- Tu es là .. **

**- Il ne te fera rien, Tony.**

**- Non, j'ai rêvé que tu partais,** dit-il en baissant le regard. **Que tu m'oubliais.**

Bouleversé, Jethro releva le visage de Tony d'une caresse de la main, puis s'attarda sur sa joue.

**- Plus jamais, ça n'arrivera plus. Je suis revenu pour toi.**

Tony enlaça sa main à celle de Gibbs qui était restée dans son cou.

**- Continue. J'en ai besoin.**

**- Les images de nous étaient si fortes.. Les plus fortes.. J'avais si mal pour elles.**

**- J'aurais pu t'aider.**

**- Je sais mais je me sentais tellement coupable... envers elles et surtout d'être encore en vie après 15 ans et... d'être heureux...**

**- Il aurait été préférable que tu m'oublies.**

**- Ne dis pas ça. Tu m'as sauvé. J'avais toutes mes émotions d'il y 15 ans où je pensais ne plus aimer et de devoir le faire pour elles. Et tu étais là à chaque instant...**

**- C'est pour ça que tu es parti !**

**- Et je n'aurais jamais dû. Je te parlerais de ce passé.**

**- Si tu le veux, je serai là.**

**- J'ai besoin de toi. J'étais perdu sans toi, sans ton regard. Il n'y a que toi, Anthony. Je les ai aimé et je sais qu'elles seraient heureuses pour moi. C'est pour toi que je suis revenu .. Je t'aime tellement.**

**- Embrasse-moi.**

**- Tu es sûr ?**

**- Arrête de culpabiliser.**

**- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

**- Il n'y a pas de pardon à donner. Je veux qu'on reprenne. Sans oublier d'où l'on vient, ce qui nous a réuni et ce qui nous uni à nouveau. Promet moi juste d'être vraiment avec moi.**

**- Je suis avec toi. Je l'ai toujours été. Je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui. **

**- J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu viennes à moi tout simplement, Jay.**

C'était la première fois depuis son retour que Tony l'appelait ainsi volontairement. Alors Jay s'approcha et ils s'embrassèrent. Petit à petit, leur manque l'un de l'autre prit le dessus. Leurs langues passèrent le barrage de leurs lèvres et retrouvèrent leur ballet, se caressant tout en se cherchant. Trois mois à rattraper, une blessure à refermer, une confiance à retrouver.

Tony s'agrippa à Jay et ils basculèrent sur le lit. Ils reprenaient à peine leur souffle après chaque baiser. Les mains de l'un et de l'autre parcouraient cette peau qui leur avait manqué. Gibbs se souvenait de chacune des parcelles de la peau légèrement cuivrée de son Tony. Il se souvenait même de cette cicatrice au bas de son dos qu'il avait pendant des heures merveilleuses parcouru que ce soit avec ses yeux, ses lèvres ou du bout des doigts.

**- Tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu l'as eue ? **

**- J'ai encore une part de mystère.**

Et Tony reprit la bouche de Jethro. Un baiser fiévreux et profond, un besoin impérieux de marquer leur appartenance l'un à l'autre. Enflammé par leur étreinte, Tony entraîna Jethro sous lui. Il déboutonna d'un coup la chemise de Gibbs et, une fois retirée, il la laissa tomber sur le sol. Il caressa le buste de son amant retrouvé puis se pencha et titilla les têtons de son Patron qui gémit à chaque passage de la langue de Tony.

DiNozzo remonta le long du cou de Jethro et il captura sa bouche. Gibbs enlaça le corps de Tony pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Puis, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'en bas du dos d'Anthony et ses doigts essayèrent de se faufiler en dessous du jeans.

**- Pas facile !**

**- Tout à fait.**

Ils se séparèrent et enlevèrent le reste de leur affaire le plus vite possible. Gibbs, assit au bord du lit, regarda Tony revenir vers lui. Sans le quitter des yeux, Gibbs posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant. Puis l'une d'elles glissa sur le sexe de Tony et le prit tendit que l'autre caressait ses fesses et son entrée sensible. C'était au tour de Tony de gémir et d'en redemander encore. Tony sentit alors les lèvres de Jay se poser à la naissance de son bas-ventre puis légèrement plus bas. La virilité de Tony dressée fut abandonnée par la main de Gibbs pour être remplacée par sa langue. Une légère caresse, le titiller aussi puis, il avala le sexe de Tony qui agrippa ses mains sur Jay, tout en l'appelant. Jethro allait et revenait, tout en jouant de sa langue sur l'extrémité du sexe de son amant.

A un moment, il entendit la voix de Tony :

**- Attend ! Pas tout de suite... **

Jay laissa la virilité de Tony. Ce dernier se pencha et l'embrassa une première fois. Alors qu'il revenait vers Tony pour un autre baiser, ce dernier, pour se faire attendre, se recula légèrement, un air espiègle sur le visage.

**- Ne me laisse pas comme ça, **souffla Jethro.

Tony, un sourire au lèvres l'embrassa alors goulument. Jay, sans l'interrompre, recula sur le lit et ils y roulèrent. Les mains de Tony sur la poitrine de Jay, les jambes de Gibbs enlacées avec celles de Tony, leurs corps imbriqués de la sorte permettaient à leurs sexes de se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Jay parvint au dessus de Tony et il embrassa tendrement son compagnon.

**- Mon Anthony ! Plus jamais sans toi. Je n'ai plus jamais été seul depuis toi, depuis nous. Tu fais partie de moi, **dit Gibbs, en prenant la main de Tony pour la poser sur sa poitrine.

**- J'en envie de toi. Prends-moi comme jamais, **lui demanda Tony.

Gibbs laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps de son homme et ce dernier écarta les jambes.

**- Encore un peu**, dit-il à Tony.

Il bougea donc modifiant la position de son bassin, accueillant Gibbs entre ses jambes.

**- Préservatif ?**

**- Non,** dit Tony, en secouant la tête.** Plus que nous.**

**- Et le lubrifiant, tu en as encore ?**

**- Ta main, donne.**

Jethro approcha sa main, Tony la retourna, en embrassa la paume puis, il laissa glisser sa langue sur la main. Arrivé aux doigts, il les lécha un à un, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Jay, excitant ce dernier au plus haut point.

**- A toi, **dit Tony en lâchant la main de Jay.** Viens à moi. **

Jay arriva à l'anneau de chair de Tony et le pénétra d'un doigt. Tony respira pour se détendre et Gibbs bougea en lui. Lorsque le corps de Tony fut habitué, un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier.

**- Ca va ! Tony ? **

**- Oui, encore un peu.**

Gibbs l'embrassa et positionna le troisième doigt. Son membre gorgé et impatient attendrait que Tony soit prêt. Enfin, Tony prit le poignet de Gibbs et ce dernier comprit.

Il pénétra son amant. Tony se sentit bruler de l'intérieur. Il cria mais il se libérait à chaque va et viens, à chaque retour vers lui. Jay approfondit ensuite chacun de ses mouvements.

Gibbs sut que Tony était bien lorsqu'il lui dit :

**- Ta main,** prononça Tony.

Jay posa sa main sur le sexe de Tony. Les perles de sueur sur le torse de Tony coulèrent et glissèrent doucement sur les draps tandis que la main de Jay continuait à bouger.

**- Jay ! **

Un nouveau va et viens en lui et sur lui... Bouger un rien et frapper la prostate de son amant.

**- Jay !! **

Là... Juste là.

**- Tony ! **

Accélérer.

**- Anthony !! **

Ensuite, le laisser pour mieux le reprendre.

**- Jay !!! Attend .. Arrête.**

Et il se stoppa.

**- Regarde moi,** lui demanda Tony.

Jethro fixa son regard bleu dans celui émeraude de Tony.

**- Je ne veux rien oublier.**

**- Je n'ai rien oublié de nous, Tony.**

**- Moi, j'ai eu peur d'oublier tes yeux sur moi, tes mains sur moi. Toi en moi.**

**- Je suis là, Anthony, **lui assura Jay.

Jusque là, Jay était encore en Tony mais juste à la limite. A ces paroles, Anthony noua ses jambes autour de Jay pour accentuer leur contact et amener lui même Jay en lui. Tony bougea légèrement puis il s'arqua et se stoppa.

**- Anthony !!** gémit alors Jay.

**- Oui, prends moi. Aime-moi.**

Et Jay ondula en Tony tout en continuant au même rythme sur le sexe de son amant. Anthony l'appela encore et toujours... Plus fort et plus vite mais aussi ralentir et être encore plus en harmonie... Et ils se libérèrent ensemble, atteignant l'orgasme. Les jambes de Tony glissèrent sur le matelas et Jay s'affaissa sur son amant.

**- Reste encore. Reste.**

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Tony serrait Jay contre lui. Finalement, Gibbs se retira et il vit que du sang s'était mêlé à leur sperme. Il se leva, essuya leur semence et revint vers Tony.

**- Je t'ai blessé.**

**- Ce sera la dernière fois, je le sais. **

Gibbs voulut parler, le lui assurer.

**- Chut, tu le sais. Pas de promesse entre nous.**

**- Il est temps que cela change. Je t'aimerais toujours, Mon Amour.**

Tony posa sa tête sur le torse de Jay. Et avant de s'endormir, alors que la main de Jay vient prendre la sienne, Anthony DiNozzo lui murmure :

**- Je t'ai toujours aimé, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**Flash Back**

**- Vous me manquez vous deux !**prononce Gibbs en caressant leurs prénoms.**Semper Fi, **conclut-il, avant de prendre une gorgée du breuvage.

_« Je voudrais lui parler de vous, de nous. Il comprendrait. J'ai pourtant peur de lui faire du mal.. J'ai aussi peur de le perdre sans arrêt, aujourd'hui encore.. » _

Gibbs sourit car il se sent enfin libéré et encore une fois c'est grâce à lui.

_« Il est toute ma vie. Il me fait vivre... Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux aujourd'hui. Il est toute ma vie. Il me sauve. Il me fait vivre. Je ne veux plus hésiter. Je veux la lui donner.. » _

Et Jethro range la flasque dans un tiroir et attrape une boite, se lève et quitte le NCIS. Gibbs sait que DiNozzo l'attend. Il le lui a dit à sa façon :

_« Ses gestes sont encore mal assurés mais j'ai compris. »_

A son arrivée, il n'y a plus de voitures devant l'immeuble de Tony. Abby, McGee et Ziva ont dû rentrer. Il grimpe les escaliers et trouve la porte ouverte. Il entre donc et entend :

**- Si tu m'aides à mettre ma veste, on peut encore être à l'heure.**

**- A l'heure ? Ta veste ?**

Jethro pensait trouver son amant au lit avec une poche de glace à la main. Tony le surprendrait donc toujours.

_« Il est surtout incroyable, toujours les autres avant lui. »_

**- Oui, j'ai réservé une table dans ce restaurant très discret où nous avons mangé ... **

**- Tony !!**

**- Ce ne sont pas quelques coups qui vont m'empêcher de fêter ton anniversaire. D'ailleurs, être né le jour de la Fête des Marines était forcément un signe. **

_« Il parle toujours autant quand il est nerveux. »_

**- Tony, tu as besoin de te reposer. **

**- Mais c'est ton ... **

**- Chut !! Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.**

Tony relève la tête. Personne avant Gibbs ne lui a dit cela.

**- Redis-le.**

**- Je prendrai soin de toi**, annonce Jethro, en lui tendant un boite.** Ouvre...**

Tony, muet, s'exécute et après avoir regardé Jethro, il prend son contenu.

**- La clé. Celle de chez toi. **

**- Oui.**

Partant séparément du bureau, ils se donnent toujours rendez-vous devant chez l'un ou l'autre. Tony en a rêvé tellement de fois de pouvoir ouvrir la porte de chez Jay. C'est tellement important. Il n'a jamais fait partie de la vie de quelqu'un à ce point.

**- Tu m'offres un cadeau alors que c'est ton anniversaire !?**

**- C'est toi mon cadeau.**

**- Arrête, non. Ce n'est pas ... Tu ne peux pas.. **

Gibbs lui assène une légère tape sur la tête puis l'embrasse tendrement.

**- Ok.. D'accord ! Merci, **dit Tony à son compagnon pour ensuite l'embrasser.** Allons chez toi, tu veux ? **

**- Ca ne presse pas.**

**- S'il te plaît.**

**- D'accord.**

Gibbs se lève et lui tend la main. Tony accepte volontiers cette aide. Jethro le soutient toujours quand Tony met la clé dans la serrure. Son compagnon lui sourit en la tournant puis encore plus en ouvrant la porte pour les laisser entrer. Jay sait que c'est le seul cadeau qu'il espérait pour son anniversaire..

Une fois dans la chambre, Tony laisse Jethro le déshabiller, prenant du plaisir l'un comme l'autre. Tony aime tant s'abandonner auprès de Jay. Il ne l'a jamais fait avec personne, il est le premier et sera le dernier, Anthony le sait.

Ils s'allongent enfin l'un à côté de l'autre, Jay embrasse Anthony dans le cou, sur le nez, sur cette arcade qui le fait souffrir. Il le fera pour chaque parcelle de ce corps dont il ne parvient jamais à être rassasié... de ce corps et de cette âme surtout. Il continuera aussi sur son buste, ses tétons, son nombril, ... Leurs mains caressant le sexe de l'autre, ils jouiront ensemble en échangeant un ultime baiser.

Enlacés, Anthony lui murmure :

**- Joyeux Anniversaire, Jay.**

**- Merci, Mon Amour.**

**- C'est la première fois que tu me dis ça. **

**- Je sais et je suis prêt à le redire. **

**- Dis le encore.**

Et c'est au son répété de ces deux mots que les paupières de Tony papillonnent.

Rien ne t'efface de moi

Ne m'oublie pas

Ne m'oublie pas

Je te vis, je te sais pas coeur

Loin de toi, je n'ai plus d'ailleurs

Partout où que je sois

Il me manque tout puisqu'il me manque toi

Ne m'oublie pas

(Ne m'oublie pas – Roch Voisine)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'attends vos commentaires. Etonnez-moi.


	8. Délivre Moi

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'essaye vraiment que tout fonctionne bien. Bonne lecture ...

**Chapitre 08. **

**Délivre-Moi**

Même s'il était réveillé, Jethro gardait les yeux fermés, il était si bien. Il sentit le corps de Tony bouger contre le sien, sa respiration changea également. C'était les signes évidents qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Jay aimait connaître tout ces petits détails sur Anthony DiNozzo. Il ne tarderait pas à soupirer puis ouvrirait les yeux.

Effectivement, même pas cinq minutes plus tard, Tony soupira alors Jay ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir le vert des yeux de son amants se lever vers lui.

**- Bonjour.**

**- Buongiorno, **dit Tony, en embrassant Jethro.

**- Bien dormi ?**

**- Toujours quand tu es là. On a encore un peu de temps ou il faut y aller ?**

**- On a encore du temps.**

**- D'accord, **fit Tony, en se lovant contre Gibbs pour ensuite nicher son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

**- Ne te rendors pas.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai hâte de les revoir, tu sais.**

Ils profitèrent de ces quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis heureux, ils reprirent leurs habitudes : Tony sous la douche en train de chantonner, Gibbs devant la glace en train de se raser.. de se raser et d'admirer son amant par le miroir interposé. Ravi de se retrouver à nouveau ensemble, Tony se prépara une tartine grillée et surtout bien beurrée tandis que Gibbs se faisait du café. Tony fit ensuite croquer sa tartine à Jay avant de l'embrasser en léchant les lèvres de ce dernier. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, ils savouraient simplement ces moments retrouvés tout en pensant à cette journée au bureau. Ce qu'ils allaient dire l'un et l'autre, ils l'ignoraient encore mais ils savaient qu'ils feraient ce qu'il y avait de mieux...

Comme convenu au téléphone, ils devaient tous se retrouver au labo d'Abby. D'une part pour faire le point sur les résultats de la gothique et d'autre part pour être plus tranquille que dans l'Open Space.

Arrivés devant la cabine, Gibbs et Tony montèrent avec trois autres agents. A l'intérieur de cet espace réduit, ils ne pouvaient qu'être proche ... alors Jethro en profita pour laisser sa main frôler et caresser celle d'Anthony qui sourit légèrement... Encore une habitude de retrouvée. Et ça lui faisait toujours le même effet, un léger picotement qui finissait par parcourir son corps tout entier et il savait que le corps de Gibbs subissait la même chose. Tony en était heureux et profondément ému car en plus, il percevait désormais comme un parfum d'éternité.

Immédiatement les trois agents sortit, Jay prit la main de Tony dans la sienne. Et de son autre main, Gibbs fit comprendre à son amant : «J'ai besoin de toi.» Et Tony le rejoignit et « dit » : Moi aussi. Bien sûr après la sortie de l'ascenseur, personne n'aurait pu dire ce qui avait eu lieu entre les deux hommes.

La lumière naturelle du Labo les accueillit et même si l'endroit différait de la veille, tous étaient là. Abby, Dès que la sonnerie de l'ascenseur avait reteti, Ziva, Ducky et McGee se tenaient au centre du Labo. Inconsciemment ou non, Jenny, elle, se tenait toujours à l'écart mais beaucoup moins éloignée qu'avant.

Tony regarda un instant chacun des ses coéquipiers et vit dans leur regard la raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait jamais pu les laisser. Il devait être complètement perdu pour y avoir pensé une seule seconde. Arrivé à Abby, il sourit, ouvrit ses bras et lui dit :

**- Alors, on ne veut pas de son câlin ! **

Abby lui sourit à son tour et sauta dans les bras de Tony.

**- Tu m'as manqué, ma belle.**

**- J'ai un bouquet pour toi. **

**- ...**

**- Tony ? **

**- Abby, lâche-le. Tu l'étouffes,** dit Gibbs, en venant à la rescousse de son amant.

**- Oh, je suis dé...**

**- Chut !** dit Tony avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. **Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir et elles sont aussi magnifiques que toi**, assura Tony, en désignant le bouquet de roses noires.

**- Et nous ! **laissa échapper McGee.

**- Oh, on est jaloux, Le Bleu ?!**

**- Pas du tout.**

**- Allez, avoue,** le taquina Tony, faisant sourire les autres.

Tony se tourna vers Gibbs. Il les regardait en souriant lui aussi, puis leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Gibbs avait pris sa décision, il était prêt. Il le voulait depuis longtemps mais aujourd'hui était le jour qu'il attendait ou plutôt le jour où il avait enfin compris où était l'essentiel. Tony vit le regard de son amant et comprit ce qu'il avait dans la tête alors il hocha la sienne et il rejoignit son compagnon pour se mettre à ses côtés.

**- J'ai .. **

**- Nous. **

**- Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Tony et moi...,** son compagnon lui prit la main ...** sommes ensemble depuis un an.**

Un silence se fit. Jenny observait le groupe et chose inimaginable, sa meilleure équipe, à tout les points de vue, étaient figée. Depuis un certain temps, Jenny se demandait si Gibbs et DiNozzo étaient plus qu'un duo d'enquêteurs. Elle ne parvenait pas à se décider. Gibbs avait créé cette règle 12 pour se protéger et ancrer encore plus cette image de froideur, même si quand on commençait à le connaitre, on comprenait qu'il était l'être le plus droit et vrai qu'on ait jamais rencontré car la vie pour lui n'a pas de prix. Pour DiNozzo, c'était différent mais tout aussi efficace. Ils étaient tous les deux très doués dans le camouflage. Elle n'avait rien remarqué de flagrant. Tony avait cette attitude de dragueur mais tellement excessive qu'elle ressemblait plus à un mirage. Gibbs était semblable avec DiNozzo qu'avec les autres. Gibbs instaurait un type de relation bien particulière suivant ce dont l'autre avait besoin et DiNozzo avait besoin de se sentir désirer comme l'aurait dit Abby. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent, de particulier, d'unique entre Gibbs et DiNozzo. Il y avait des regards, des demi-sourires. Gibbs ne pouvait pas toujours les dissimuler.

Elle était surtout étonnée que cela fasse déjà un an. Ils avaient donc franchit le pas avant le décès de l'agent Caitlin Todd... Jen aurait voulu la connaitre, l'attachement que tous gardait à son égard prouvait quel être merveilleux elle devait être. Pourtant, ils avaient accueilli Ziva en lui laissant une place. Une place différente mais une place et Jenny leur en était reconnaissante. Ziva était si importante à ses yeux. Elle avait été tellement heureuse lorsque la demande d'affectation de Ziva était arrivée sur son bureau. Elle se souvenait de leur travail en commun et son arrivée au NCIS n'avait fait que renforcer ses sentiments mais il y avait la règle 12 et cette interdiction de fraternisation implicite entre agents et elle était encore renforcée par son statut de directrice. Mais à son tour, elle comprit que les choses pouvaient changer... Alors Jenny Shepard tourna son regard vers Ziva. sa Ziva...

Et ce fut la voix d'Abby qui tira la directrice Shepard de ses pensées.

**- Ouahhh!!! C'est incroyable mais tellement logique pourtant. **

La jeune gothique venait de tout résumer en une seule phrase. Elle s'approcha de Gibbs et Tony.

**- Je veux tout savoir : Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? **

McGee ne disait toujours rien mais il s'était rapproché, apparemment intéressé par l'interrogatoire de son amie.

**- Pourquoi ?** répéta DiNozzo. **Parce que je suis irrésistible. **

Gibbs amorça alors son geste bien connu de tous en direction de la tête de Tony. Ce dernier se crispa par réflexe mais en fait, le geste de Jethro devint caresse et la main termina son voyage sur son épaule.

**- Oui, irrésistible dans tous les sens du terme, **termina Gibbs.

McGee et Ducky sourirent tandis qu'Abby s'approchait de Gibbs. Alors qu'elle plantait son regard profond dans celui bleu acier de Gibbs, la main d'Abby s'abattit sur le crane du patron en disant :

**- Et tu es parti ! Ne lui refais plus jamais ça. Je t'adore mais ne lui refais plus jamais ça.**

**- C'est promis, Abby.**

Tony s'approcha et ajouta en serrant Abby dans ses bras :

**- Merci, Abby, Mon héroïne préférée,** prononça Tony, tout en embrassant la tempe de la gothique. Puis, il se tourna vers le reste du groupe et ajouta :** Il n'y aura plus de silence et de non-dit entre nous, je vous le promets. Combien de fois n'avons-nous pas voulu vous parler... **

**- Nous le savons, Anthony,** conclut Ducky.

Ziva sentit alors la présence de la directrice à ses côtés puis entendit :

**- Je crois que la règle 12 est définitivement abolie. **

Elle regarda Ziva qui lui rendit son sourire. Tony et Gibbs étaient libérés et délivrés comme elles désormais.

**Flash Back**

Dans chaque trait de crayon, Gibbs ressent parfaitement chaque trait de caractère de Kate. En regardant son bureau, il peut même la voir en train de dessiner. Il doit la laisser partir, ne pas l'oublier mais accepter de vivre. Et être heureux... et il sait qui peut le faire car il l'a déjà fait. Mais la question est de savoir s'il veut encore de lui ? Gibbs emporte alors le bloc et sort du NCIS.

Il fait nuit mais Tony coure, cela fait presque une heure. Il a dû se forcer à faire demi-tour. Brad a bien dit qu'il devait se ménager tout en fortifiant ses poumons. Tony pense tous les jours à ce qui pourrait arriver. Les visites ne sont pas encore prévues mais il devra s'y rendre et attendre le pire... Il est parvenu à vivre avec pendant ce temps merveilleux passé avec Gibbs. Seulement à la mort de Kate tout s'est arrêté. Gibbs s'en veut de cette mort et a décidé de tout arrêter et depuis Tony court. Pour tout oublier, pour l'oublier.

**- Boss ? **

Tony se stoppe au début du perron de son immeuble. Gibbs est assis sur la plus haute marche.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

Gibbs demeure toujours immobile et la lumière du perron ne permet pas à Tony de voir le visage de son Boss.

**- Tu as essayé d'appeler parce que j'ai mon portable, je connais la règle « Ne jamais être injoignable. »**

Puis Tony voit ce qui est posé sur les genoux de son patron.

**- C'est celui de Kate.**

Tony s'assied à côté de Gibbs et prend délicatement le carnet. Jethro suit simplement les gestes de son agent et finalement, il relève la tête vers Anthony et le voit feuilleter l'album que Kate a fait d'eux. Tony s'attarde sur le croquis qui représente Gibbs.

**- Comme elle me manque.**

**- A moi aussi... Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi, Anthony. Je me suis trompé.**

Gibbs approche sa main et prend celle de Tony.

**- Je n'aurais pas dû te tourner le dos. La douleur .. et la culpabilité.**

**- Gibbs, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Ari a ... **

**- Il y a cette culpabilité là mais aussi une autre ... **

**- Une autre ?**

**- Oui, soulagé parce qu'il ne t'a pas choisi. J'ai eu honte d'y avoir pensé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Tu es en moi. Je suis si heureux avec toi. Tu me rends heureux, je voudrais pourvoir faire pareil pour toi.**

Tony a les larmes aux yeux. Alors lorsqu'elles s'écoulent le long de son visage, Jethro passe doucement ses doigts sur ses joues et les fait disparaitre.

**- Je suis heureux avec toi. Tu m'as délivré, nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, **arrive à dire Tony.

Gibbs se penche alors et l'embrasse.

**- On pourrait nous voir, **lui dit DiNozzo

**- Je veux être avec toi.. Je t'aime.**

Tony se blottit contre Gibbs.

**- Et puis j'aime quand tu m'appelles Jay.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, Jay.**

Please ! Délivre-moi

Pour que l'Amour nous reprenne

Délivre-moi

Enchaîne ma vie à la tienne

De tes bras

Délivre-moi

Délivre-moi

(Délivre-moi – Roch Voisine)

Voilà.. un petite chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends, comme toujours, vos commentaires avec impatience. Merci d'avance.


	9. Demande à la Poussière

J'espère que l'évolution de « Mon Amour » vous plaira. A vous de lire et j'espère que vous me laisserez un message.

**Chapitre 09. Demande à la Poussière**

Il s'étaient finalement remis au travail. Tony avait été plus qu'heureux de retrouver son bureau et il avait encore plus aimé de relever la tête en sachant, cette fois, qu'il trouverait Gibbs au sien.

Abby et McGee étaient restés en bas tandis que Jen avait repris le chemin de la passerelle. Ziva avait alors spontanément proposé à Tony de faire le portrait robot de Mark, au moins qu'ils sachent à qui ils avaient à faire. DiNozzo accepta sans commentaire : aucun ordinateur ne serait aussi efficace, Ziva était douée en dessin ... comme Kate... Un jour, Tony voudrait tant parvenir à exposer les dessins que son amie et collègue avait fait d'eux. Bientôt, il l'espérait. Ziva, quant à elle, cachait son style en restant volontairement froide mais sa vie filtrait pourtant à chaque coup de crayon. Et maintenant qu'il la connaissait, Tony savait combien elle avait besoin d'agir. Suivant les instructions de son collègue, Ziva parvint à créer le visage de Mark. Elle ne lui montra le croquis qu'une fois terminé et c'était lui, tout à fait lui. Les cheveux noirs mi-long, yeux profonds et sombres, des traits fins, discrets. Tony hocha la tête tandis que Gibbs s'approchait pour lui aussi le voir. Mais surtout, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony. Réchauffé par ce contact, Tony détourna le regard du portrait pour regarder son amant.

**- Je ne comprends pas, tu sais. Il y a quelque chose. Il a quelque chose de différent. Il n'est pas comme tout ces criminels que j'ai déjà pu côtoyer.. **

**- Ca y est !!! **

La voix de la scientifique arriva jusqu'à eux avant Abby elle-même. Une fois arrivée, elle trépignait littéralement. Tim finit tout de même par arriver, il s'était fait semer par la gothique et n'était évidement pas parvenu à la rattraper. Abby pianotait déjà sur le clavier du poste de McGee.

Tony, Ziva et Gibbs regardaient l'écran et le visage du portrait de Ziva y apparu. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Sans le vouloir, Tony eut un mouvement de recul. Anticipant sa réaction, Gibbs plaça sa main sur le bas du dos de son amant. Reconnaissant, Tony tourna sa tête vers Jay, leurs regards s'unirent et il revinrent ensemble à l'écran.

**- C'est grâce aux relevés d'empreintes supplémentaires ramenés hier par Ziva et McGee de la piscine,** lança Abby.

**- Belle initiative, **leur assura Gibbs.

Puis laissant la parole à McGee :

**- Mark Lyhtewear, 35 ans, originaire de New York. Il possédait une affaire d'informatique. Il a été porté disparu il y a presque un an maintenant. **

**- Famille ? **demanda Ziva.

**- Une soeur, Emilie.**

**- Je m'en occupe. **

Et Ziva partait en direction de son bureau. Elle allait coincer ce type et l'empêcher de faire du mal à sa famille. Elle le pensa sans le dire. Un jour, elle le leur dirait, elle le savait. Peut-être quand Jen et elle se seraient parlées et plus si affinités.

-** Abby et moi, on localise Lyhtewear.**

**- On y va, Boss, **dirent-ils tous les trois à l'adresse de Tony et Gibbs qui se regardèrent en souriant.

Après avoir obtenu la soeur au bout du fil, Ziva lui trouva un vol dans les deux heures pour Washington. Elle n'avait aucunement dû insister. Emilie Lyhtewear avait accepté tout de suite. Maintenant le reste de l'équipe attendait que l'Officier David et McGee la ramènent.

Tim et Ziva sortirent de l'ascenseur après avoir laissé le passage à Emilie. La jeune femme en question devait être âgée d'environ 25 ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient splendides ainsi que le regard vert qu'elle leva vers eux. Pourtant, ils étaient marqués. Marqués par une absence qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement. Et bien sûr, tous devinèrent que c'était l'absence de son frère qui pesait ainsi sur la jeune femme.

Tony resta à l'écart tandis que Gibbs faisait les présentations et demandait à McGee et Ziva d'accompagner Emilie dans une salle. Ensuite, il se retourna vers DiNozzo :

**- On y va.**

**- Tu es sûr ? C'est personnel et ... **

**- Tu es Mon Meilleur Agent et tu es un Leader exemplaire, tu sauras faire la part des choses. **

**- Merci.**

**- Allez, on y va.**

**- A tes six heures, Boss.**

Et Abby les regarda se diriger vers les salles d'interrogatoire. Elle était heureuse à nouveau. Lorsque Gibbs était parti, le vide de son absence avait ramené aussi Abby vers la blessure de la perte de Kate ... Et Tony avait été là, à ses côtés alors qu'il devait souffrir le martyr. Tellement prise par sa tristesse, elle n'avait rien vu, elle s'en voulait un peu mais maintenant, ils étaient de nouveau tous réunis, c'était l'essentiel. Ils seraient heureux ensemble et ils iraient de l'avant...

Abby retourna à son laboratoire où l'attendait Bert pour un gros câlin, en attendant de pouvoir retrouver Timothy.

Maintenant, McGee et Ziva observaient ce qui se passait dans le salle entre Gibbs, Tony et Emilie.

**- Vous avez retrouvé Mark ? Où est-il ? **

**- Il est bien à Washington et en fait nous le recherchons. Nous venons de l'identifier, **résuma Gibbs.

**- Vous le rechercher ? Il a fait quelque chose ? **

**- Parlez-nous de lui,** demanda Tony.

**- Mark est revenu à New York pour moi, il y a plus de 10 ans, à la mort de nos parents. J'ignore comment il a su, nous n'étions plus en contact. **

**- Pourquoi ? **lui demanda l'ex-Marine.

**- Nos parents n'avaient pas accepté ce qu'il était.**

**- Accepté quoi, Mademoiselle ? **la questionna Gibbs pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà.

**- Son homosexualité. Il est revenu pour moi. Il a transféré son affaire à New York et c'est là qu'il a rencontré Michael Rohman. D'abord comme architecte et décorateur de ses nouveaux locaux ensuite comme amant. Mark avait ses bureaux... **

**- Emilie, **essaya de l'encourager Gibbs.

**- Au World Trade Center. Mon frère avait passé toute la nuit à travailler. Michael est passé le voir avant un rendez-vous. Mark a voulu déjeuner avec lui en tête à tête au bureau... Il est sorti chercher ce qu'il fallait et... le premier avion a percuté les Tours... **

Tous se souvenaient parfaitement de ce jour, de cette minute exacte. Chacun se rappelait ce qu'il était en train de faire à ce moment précis et ce qu'il avait pensé à cet instant.

Laissant ces images, Emilie revient au NCIS, tout comme Tony et Gibbs :

**- Mark répétait qu'il ne lui restait plus que de la poussière. Il s'est investi sans relâche dans l'aide sur place, l'aide aux pompiers, ... Il voulait sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Et il a continué.. C'est devenu une obsession. Sauver, pas physiquement mais ceux qui souffraient par amour, ceux abandonnés par l'autre alors qu'ils avaient le choix et que Michael et lui ne l'avaient pas eu.**

**- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune plainte contre lui, **ajouta Gibbs.

**- Oui, j'ai arrangé ça. Je suis avocate. Il suivait une thérapie. Il allait mieux..Il n'est pas dangereux, il n'a jamais blessé personne. Je ne ... **

**- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Emilie, **tenta de la rassurer Tony en s'asseyant près d'elle.

**- Il n'a fait de mal à personne, dites !**

Au regard de Tony, la brillante avocate devina.

**- Vous !? Il vous a ... Oh mon dieu !! **

**- Tout va bien. On va trouver un moyen de l'aider, **annonça simplement Tony.

Après cela, Gibbs laissa Tony et Emilie seuls, faisant signe à Ziva et McGee de le suivre. Ils attendirent leur retour dans l'Open Space. Gibbs faisait confiance à Tony pour lui dire la vérité, tout en la réconfortant et il parviendrait aussi à la faire sourire, c'était ça l'effet DiNozzo.

Une fois Tony et Emilie parmi eux, Gibbs demanda à Ziva et Tim de se charger de loger et de tenir compagnie à Emilie. Elle était très calme et ne protesta pas. Son métier l'avait préparé à ce genre de procédure. Bien sûr, de l'autre côté du miroir, tout était différent. Pourtant par leur discussion, elle avait confiance en Tony. Son frère avait une chance grâce à cette équipe du NCIS.

Après le départ d'Emilie et de ses deux anges gardiens, Tony et Gibbs virent Abby et Ducky quitter le NCIS et ils firent bientôt de même.

**- On rentre à la maison.**

**- Volontiers,** répondit Tony à Gibbs.

Avant de rentrer, ils passèrent prendre trois pizzas. Une pour les deux agents qui étaient en faction, une pour leur diner et une troisième plus petite pour faire patienter Tony qui mourrait de faim. Gibbs regardait Tony manger de bon coeur cet amuse-gueule. Tony n'était jamais rassasié de nourriture... et de lui, comme il aimait ajouter.

Depuis, Gibbs avait effectivement pu vérifier le côté insatiable de son amant. Et pendant que Tony lui faisait mordre dans une part de pizza, Gibbs savait qu'il était pareil en ce qui concernait Anthony DiNozzo. Dès la porte franchie, Tony sourit à Gibbs et monta les escaliers. La salle de bains était son but. Il reprenait ses habitudes. En rentrant, la première chose que Tony faisait était de prendre une douche. Laisser la journée s'écouler, sans l'oublier et ainsi pouvoir repartir de plus bel le lendemain. Gibbs resta en bas des marches, il imaginait chaque geste de Tony, le tissu glissant le long de son corps et bientôt l'eau prendrait le relais. L'eau.. pas uniquement et Jay grimpa les marches direction la salle de bain. Il ne déposa pas la boite à pizza et l'emporta à l'étage avec lui car il savait qu'ils auraient faim plus tard.

Tony attendait Jay. Il l'avait espéré sans rien demander. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et même si le verre déformait tout, Tony savait l'essentiel : Jay le rejoignait.

L'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches soudées, leurs regards liés et leurs mains entrelacées, l'eau coulait sur leurs corps. Gibbs sait qu'il va bientôt perdre le contrôle, qu'ils ne feront bientôt plus qu'un. Jay s'est décidé, il veut faire un d'une autre manière avec Anthony. Avec une main, il remonta jusqu'au visage de son bel Italien.

**- Je t'écoute, **dit Tony devançant Jethro.

**- J'ai une question à te poser.**

Tony hocha la tête.

**- Voilà, j'ai attendu trop longtemps sans doute. Il s'est passé tant de choses : l'Y.Pestis, Kate, l'accusation contre toi, mon accident et même avant nous, j'avais peur pour toi... Je t'aime depuis si longtemps... Il y aura sans doute encore des évènements similaires plus ou moins durs. Et je veux que nous soyons ensemble pour les affronter.**

**- Ensemble ? Est-ce que tu me demande de venir... **

**- Laisse-moi le dire..., **Tony hocha à nouveau la tête.** Viens vivre avec moi. Ici ou ailleurs Où tu voudras ? **

**- Ce sera ici. Avec Toi.**

**- Ensemble pour toujours.**

**- Oui. Oui. Oui, **dit Anthony en embrasant Jay à perdre haleine...

Et bientôt, ils ne firent plus qu'un.

**Flash Back**

Il est très tôt et Tony est déjà au NCIS. Il se trouve sur le toit du bâtiment. Un toit différent pour le ramener vers Kate. Il repense à cette journée magnifique où ils ont été tous ensemble, pour elle, pour leur Caitlin Todd.. Kate. Il sait que la peine sera toujours là et restera encore en eux mais ils sont tous ensemble et c'est leur force. Tony a besoin de l'équipe, il a besoin de Gibbs. Depuis le décès de Kate, ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux. Il est même un peu perdu par rapport à eux. Leur relation était déjà compliquée d'avance et la mort de Kate a tout embrouillé. Pourtant Tony les imagine Gibbs et lui, il les imagine même très bien. Il a même trouvé comment appeler Gibbs dans leurs moments uniques...

**- Tony ? **

**- Oui, **dit Tony sans se retourner.** Tu m'as trouvé. Et moi j'ai trouvé un nom pour toi : Jay... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** voyant le visage de Gibbs, Tony le questionne :** Que se passe-t-il ? **

**- Nous devons arrêter.**

**- Si c'est pour la règle 12.**

**- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça... perdre Kate et ... je ne peux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- Arrête, non ! **

**- Je suis désolé. Tout ça et trop compliqué. Je ne peux pas le gérer et faire mon travail comme il faut. Je ne peux pas. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer. Mais reste, s'il te plait, l'équipe a besoin de toi.**

Et Tony regarde Gibbs quitter le toit. Tony regarde Jay le quitter...

Demande à la poussière

De recouvrir tes pas

D'effacer tes repères

Le jour où tu t'en vas

Demande à la poussière

Où trouver le mystère

Pour se passer d'hier

(Demande à la Poussière – Roch Voisine)

Des réponses à vos questions sur Mark, j'espère que son histoire vous a plu. Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le 11 Septembre 2001 est pour moi un évènement majeur et il s'est mis de lui-même dans mon histoire. Peut-être aussi car le nombre des soldats morts en Irak ne cesse d'augmenter. Il meurent pour un pays qui n'a pas le président qu'il devrait.. Enfin je fais du hors sujet.. Wake Me Up When Septembers Ends.

Dites-moi... J'attends vos avis...


	10. Souviens toi Please Remember

Et la suite... Je ne dis rien de plus, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher...

**Chapitre 10. Souviens-toi ... Please Remember**

Tony avait froid, ça ne lui arrivait jamais lorsque Gibbs était à ses côtés. Jethro avait donc dû quitter le lit et la raison qui d'habitude l'y poussait était soit un appel, soit une envie de café. Mais bizarrement, Tony sentit qu'il y avait plus et ça l'inquiéta. En sortant du lit, Tony vit que l'aube venait à peine de se lever, il enfila rapidement un boxer. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, la poignée tourna et même si rien ne le laissait prévoir, DiNozzo sut que ce n'était pas Gibbs et la porte s'ouvrit : Mark.

Instinctivement, Tony se recula tandis que ce dernier demeurait dans l'espace ouvert de la porte. DiNozzo détailla alors Mark et vit très rapidement sa main droite : elle tenait un couteau mais surtout elle était couverte de sang. Mark suivit le regard de Tony et laissa tomber le couteau.

**- Ce n'est rien, n'y fait pas attention. Je ne te ferais pas de mal tant que tout ne sera pas prêt.**

**- Où est Gibbs ?**

**- Chut !**

**- Gibbs !** cria Tony, sans tenir compte de rien et il avança vers la porte.

**- Reste là. **

**- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Jay !! **

Et Mark passa une main derrière lui et sortit une arme.

**- Tais-toi !!**

Et forcé, Tony dut lui obéir

**- Habille toi, on s'en va.**

Tony ne protesta pas, de cette manière, il verrait peut-être où était Jethro.. S'il était ... en vie.. Il était en vie, absolument, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Une fois habillé, Mark lui passa des menottes en laissant les mains de Tony devant lui. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Tony descendait les marches lentement afin de pouvoir distinguer où était Jay. En dessous des marches, il s'immobilisa. Il y avait une tasse de café brisée sur le sol. Rien d'autre ne semblait être dérangé. Mark avait compris que son unique chance était de prendre Gibbs par surprise. Il ne serait jamais sorti vainqueur d'un face à face. Tony vit alors uniquement la main de Jay dépasser derrière la porte. Et elle était couverte de sang. Il voulut se précipiter vers son amant mais le déclic de l'arme dans sa nuque le figea sur place.

**- On s'en va.**

**- Jay ? Réponds moi.**

**- Avance,** dit Mark en le poussant.

**- Non, **répondit Tony, en s'accrochant à la rampe.** Jay !!!** cria encore plus fort Tony.

Et il vit les doigts de la main de son compagnon bouger : il était vivant.

**- Avance,** dit Mark, en le poussant violemment faisant rompre les mains de Tony.

Arrivés à la porte :

**- Je sais où nous serons bien. Tu aimes cet endroit, tu y vas souvent, j'ignore juste pourquoi. **

Et ils quittèrent la maison.

**NCIS. Morgue.**

**- Heureusement que tu as pu attraper le combiné et nous appeler.**

**- Dépêche-toi ! **

**- Reste tranquille, Jethro,** dit Ducky, en terminant de soigner la coupure au bras gauche de Gibbs. **C'est assez profond et tu as beaucoup saigné.**

**- Gibbs !!** dit Abby tout en courant vers lui.

**- Attention, Abigail,** lui demanda le médecin légiste, devançant la jeune femme dans sa fougue.

**- Où est McGee ? **les interrogea Gibbs.

**- Parti raccompagner les deux agents..., **commença Ducky.

**- Il nous a surveillé, a vu que Tony faisait livrer des plats aux agents en surveillance. Et il s'est fait passer pour un livreur avec des cafés pour eux.**

**- Oui, Jethro, je le sais. Tu l'as déjà dit. Il faut que ton bras reste immobile,** dit Ducky, en cherchant de quoi confectionner une écharpe.

**- Où est Ziva ?** demanda ensuite Gibbs à Abby.

**- Elle arrive avec Emilie.**

**- Elle nous a assuré qu'il n'avait jamais blessé personne et là, il enlève Tony. J'aurais dû le prévoir, être plus vigilant.**

**- Tu n'aurais rien pu...**

**- Tu sais quel jour on est ? Tu le sais ! Le 11 Septembre. 5 ans que Mark a perdu Michael. Bon sang !**

**- Calme-toi,** lui demanda Ducky en commençant la bandage.

**- Me calmer !!! **

**- Tu vas le retrouver. Nous allons le retrouver,** lui assura Abby, en mettant sa main sur celle valide de Gibbs.

**- Emilie disait qu'il n'était pas dangereux, qu'il n'a... **

**- C'est vous ensemble,** dit Jen en arrivant.

**- Quoi ? **

**- J'ai lu le dossier psychiatrique de Mark et en fait, chaque fois les hommes qu'il harcelait n'étaient pas ce qu'il recherchait. Leur relation brisée n'était pas profonde.**

**- Je suis revenu.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai. La date anniversaire sans aucun doute mais surtout il a reconnu quelqu'un comme lui en Tony. Une personne souffrant le pire et en revenant... **

**- Je lui faisais encore plus mal. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, **finit Gibbs en quittant la table d'autopsie d'un coup.

Un regard entre Ducky, Jen et Abby et cette dernière sut qu'elle devait prendre le relais. Alors, elle aida Gibbs jusqu'à l'ascenseur et monta à ses côtés.

Dans la cabine, Gibbs ne tenait pas en place. Il pouvait surmonter le choc de la blessure et la blessure elle-même, il en avait vu d'autres mais l'enlèvement de Tony et tout ce qui pouvait arriver était insupportable. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il parlait tout haut :

**- Il faut que je le retrouve. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Il a accepté de venir vivre avec moi. **

**- Tout ira bien,** dit simplement Abby, en le prenant dans ses bras.

A l'Open-space, Gibbs regarda à nouveau l'horloge, cela faisait presque deux heures maintenant.

Deux heures... Mark n'avait peut-être pas voulu le blesser, c'était en sentant sa présence que Gibbs avait bougé et prit la lame dans le bras... Il voulait sans douter l'assommer.

Deux heures. Il avait entendu la voix de Tony, elle l'avait maintenu conscient et depuis plus rien et il ignorait comment faire pour le retrouver. Mark avait dis qu'ils allaient dans un endroit que Tony aimait et Gibbs ne savait pas, il n'arrivait pas à trouver surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Pas de seconde chance.

Emilie était arrivée vraiment déboussolée par ce que son frère avait fait. Ziva l'était tout autant car elle ne trouvait rien pour s'accrocher, aucune prise sur le mal comme elle en avait l'habitude. Tony aurait trouvé lui. Elle avait eu tout son temps pour l'observer et elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Tony aurait trouvé l'astuce, l'indice qui les aurait mèner à la solution. Et son poing s'abattit sur son bureau.

De son côté, McGee refusait de faire une pause et pianotait sans arrêt. Jen faisait tourner ses contacts portable en main. Au labo avec Ducky pour l'aider, Abby avait repris les analyses : poussières, couteau, l'endroit où Mark avait acheté les cafés, les produit anesthésiants mis dedans. Les deux scientifiques venaient de remonter pour demander à Emilie les habitudes de Mark à New York. Chaque détails avaient son importance et ces informations sur Mark pourraient peut-être leur donner une piste.

Ziva secouait maintenant son écran d'ordinateur quand tout à coup le téléphone du bureau de Tony se mit à sonner.

Tous se figèrent pendant un instant, ensuite, Gibbs se leva d'un bond et décrocha en allumant le haut parleur.

**- Connectez-vous sur votre messagerie mail.**

**- Où est Tony ? **

**- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez aucune importance. Je vous laisse ce message parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Connectez-vous. C'est la dernière fois que vous pouvez voir Anthony. **

Et il avait raccroché. Lorsque Gibbs se retourna, Abby pianotait déjà sur le poste de Gibbs.

Une image brouillée apparut sur l'écran.

**- Une connexion web Cam, donc en temps réel,** annonça McGee.

Un peu d'espoir, Tony était toujours en vie et Tim se mit à pianoter à côté d'Abby. Il devait essayer de les localiser.

**- Ca ne sert à rien. Mark était spécialiste en multi-connexion. Il a tout verrouillé au moins 10 fois,** leur dit Emilie.

Abby et Tim refusèrent pourtant de s'arrêter, réchauffant un peu Gibbs dans ce froid polaire qui l'habitait désormais.

L'image se stabilisa. Il faisait sombre, seul les contours d'une silhouette se devinaient. Quand la lumière s'alluma, l'équipe vit Tony, éblouit par la clarté, assit sur le sol de ce qui ressemblait à une camionnette, les mains toujours menottées devant. Il ne semblait pas blessé. Tony releva les yeux et la voix de Mark retentit :

**- Vas-y.. Et vite, on doit y aller.**

**- Abby, Ziva, Tim, Jen et Ducky, je sais que vous me cherchez. Vous êtes une famille formidable. Ma famille. Merci pour tout... **Quittant la caméra... **Non attend ne coupe pas, s'il te plaît... **Revenant alors à l'objectif **... Jay... **la voix de Tony vibra à cette simple syllable**.. je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Prends soin de toi.. prends soin des autres. Je ne serai plus jamais seul. Je t'aime, Mon Amour... **

Tout ce qui subsista quand l'écran devint noir fut les doigts de Gibbs là où Tony se trouvait. Tous avaient une boule dans la gorge, y compris Emilie.

**- Il va le tuer, **articula Ziva

**- Non, Mark ne peut pas... **

**- McGee, repasse le encore.**

Contrairement à son habitude, Tim ne demanda aucune explication et réamorça le fichier.

**- Il va m'aider. Il sait que j'ai besoin de lui.**

**- Gibbs ! **le questionna Ducky.

**- Ses mains,** s'exclama Abby.

**- Quoi ? **demanda Ziva

**- Ses mains. Tony signe !?!**

**- Depuis quand ?** dit Tim

**- Depuis qu'il m'a demandé de lui apprendre. Ce sont nos petits messages cachés, comme dans l'ascenseur ce matin ... en plus des tapes derrières la tête mais il a encore des progrès à faire. Abby, aide-moi.**

**- Reviens en arrière, Tim et centre sur les mains, tu veux, **demanda Abby dans la seconde.

Et l'informaticien obéit tout de suite. Ziva retenait son souffle. Là encore c'était Tony qui les aidait. _« Merci, Tony. »_

**- Là.. c'est souvenir, **annonça Abby.

**- Toi et moi, **dit Gibbs une fois la bande en arrêt.

**- Premier.. je ne vois pas bien..., **continua Abby. **Repasse encore une fois.**

**- baiser.. Mark a parlé d'un endroit où Tony aime aller... Notre parc ! Nous y allions souvent même tard après le boulot. Il devait y aller pendant mon absence.**

Gibbs se détourna de l'écran, attrapa son arme et les clés. Et juste avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur avec Tim et Ziva derrière lui, il entendit la voix d'Emilie :

**- Ramenez-les.**

**Flash Back**

Anthony DiNozzo s'avance dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Brad vient de lui donner le feu vert. La sortie est toute proche. Tony a du mal à y croire, il a frôlé la mort de très près, il la sentie en lui et gagner toujours plus de terrain sans qu'il puisse se battre. Kate, à ses côtés, lui a permis de détourner ses pensées de l'Y.Pestis. Pourtant au moment où il se sentait mourir, Tony a senti une présence à ses côtés, une présence qui a tout changé : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

« 'Tu vas rester en vie' et j'ai tenu pour Gibbs. Je ferais tout pour lui mais pas uniquement pour le Boss. Pour Gibbs, pour l'homme que j'ai... »

Tony se fige devant les portes qui s'ouvrent automatiquement devant lui.

**- Boss ! **

**- DiNozzo.**

**- Tu... Je n'ai prévenu personne. Comment tu sais ?**

**- Règles 20 : Toujours savoir où est mon meilleur agent.**

**- Tu viens de l'inventer, **dit Tony, en s'avançant vers Gibbs.

**- Pour toi.**

Tony, sans voix, reste figé sur place.

**- Le reste de l'équipe n'est pas au courant si non, ils seraient probablement tous là.**

**- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? **lui demande Tony, en suivant Gibbs jusqu'à la voiture.

**- Je voulais te voir et ... **

**- Je suis parfaitement remis. **

**- Tony...**

**- Brad m'a encore mis deux semaines mais je peux reprendre tout de suite.**

**- DiNozzo !! **

**- Oui, Boss ?**

**- Monte dans la voiture.**

**- OK.**

Et DiNozzo s'exécute. Au volant, Gibbs, ne prononce plus un mot. Bien sûr, il n'a pas l'habitude de beaucoup parler et encore moins quand il conduit. Tony est inquiet.

_« Pourquoi Gibbs est-il venu me chercher ? Pourquoi Gibbs voudrait-il me parler ? ... Il ne va tout de même pas ... je sais parfaitement pour les 15 pourcents de chance de la peste, pour les dommages que je risque. Et je sais qui a été ma chance mais apparemment je ne serai jamais celle de Gibbs. Je sais aussi que j'ai encore difficile de respirer, c'est vrai mais je vais aller mieux. J'ai des exercices respiratoires à faire et d'autres de remise en forme. Gibbs ne va pas me retirer mon statut d'agent de terrain...»_

**- Gibbs, je ...**

**- Nous sommes arrivés. Viens.**

Tony sort donc de la voiture et regarde Gibbs prendre un sentier. Et DiNozzo regarde enfin autour de lui. Il se trouve dans un parc, des arbres merveilleux, des bancs le long des différents sentiers. Et des clairières avec des patios peints en blanc. Il y a aussi des tables prêtes pour les week-end en famille. Seulement le week-end est encore loin et à cette heure de la journée, la plupart des éventuels promeneurs sont encore au boulot. Au boulot ... Le NCIS...

**- Écoute, Boss. Je suis encore capable de faire mon travail et aussi sur le terrain. Je n'ai pas l'intention de ... **

**- Personne n'a dit le contraire.**

**- Je ne resterais pas cantonner à mon bureau. Je ferai tout pour ... **

**- Tony, calme-toi, **dit Gibbs, voyant bien que le souffle manque à Tony.

Le visage du jeune homme est encore marqué par sa lutte contre l'Y.Pestis. Gibbs est tellement fier de lui, de la façon dont il s'est battu. Il n'a pas flanché une seule minute. Kate leur en a parlé. Il aurait tant voulu être à ses côtés, l'aider. Il devrait peut-être attendre pour lui parler. Pourtant il sait que s'il ne le fait pas maintenant, il va encore y renoncer et se trouver de bonnes excuses...

Tony continue sur sa lancée. Il faut qu'il parvienne à convaincre Gibbs :

**- Et si tu ne veux plus de moi... **

Mais Tony doit s'arrêter, sa respiration devient difficile.

**- ... je préfère démission... **

Ce mot, Tony ne sait pas le finir car il se met à tousser.

_« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais prouver à Gibbs que je suis capable de bosser... »_

**- Ca va aller, Boss.**

Et alors que Tony se met à reculer, Gibbs attrape sa main. Le contact de leurs mains suffit à Tony et il se laisse entrainer. Gibbs s'assied finalement sur un banc, amenant Tony à lui. Il place le dos de son agent contre son torse.

**- Respire et calme-toi.**

**- Bo..**

**- Chut !** dit Gibbs.

Tony s'attend à une tape derrière la tête mais au lieu de ça, ce sont les bras de Gibbs qui l'enlacent. Et Tony accepte de s'abandonner. Les bras puissants de Gibbs autour de lui, Tony croit rêver. Il se sent bien, c'est comme il l'a imaginé si souvent.

**- Tu veux bien m'écouter ? **

Tony se contente de hocher la tête.

**- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me passer de toi. C'est impossible. Tu es mon meilleur agent, ne l'oublie jamais.**

**- Merci, Boss.**

**- Encore une chose... **

Le silence perdurant, Tony veut se retourner mais Gibbs le retient.

**- Reste ainsi si non, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir... Les mots c'est tellement pas moi... **

**- Gibbs ?**

Tony est vraiment intrigué. Il espère mais se retient encore d'y croire.

**- Je ne peux plus.. Dans cette morgue, j'ai cru devenir fou en pensant au pire et le pire était en train de t'arriver.. Quand ce scientifique m'a annoncé pour les 15 pourcents, mon coeur s'est arrêté et toutes les raisons qui me faisaient garder le silence se sont envolées. **

Gibbs relâche son étreinte permettant à Tony de se retourner.

**- Je ne comprends pas !! **

**- Bien sûr que si.**

**- Je.. pourquoi moi.. je ne suis rien.**

**- Tu es tout pour moi.**

**- Oh my Go.., **ne peut terminer Tony.

**- Si tu ne ... **

**- Mais tu as été marié ! **

**- Être bisexuel n'est pas 'in' à l'armée et jusque là je n'avais jamais rencontré celui .. **

**- Moi !! **

**- Toi.**

Tony s'approche de Gibbs, son regard plongé dans le bleu des yeux de l'homme de sa vie. L'homme de sa vie, oh oui, celui qui lui a donné une famille en l'amenant au NCIS. L'homme qu'il veut connaitre, l'homme qui a sauvé sa vie.. Une vie qu'il ne veut pas vivre sans lui.

**- Tu m'as sauvé de l'Y.Pestis. Tu étais là et .. **

**- Si j'avais pu t'embrasser.**

**- Tu as pris ma main. **

Tony prend celle de Gibbs.

**- Et là j'ai failli... , **dit Gibbs en regardant leurs mains entrelacées.

**- Ne t'arrête pas cette fois.**

**- Anthony... **

L'agent de NCIS aime déjà quand Gibbs l'appelle ainsi.

_« Au boulot, Tony au lieu de DiNozzo et là je sais qu'il est inquiet pour moi ou qu'il me veut encore plus à ses côtés. Alors Anthony c'est moi tout entier, tel que je suis.» _

Alors Tony rapproche son visage de celui de Gibbs. Il réfléchit déjà au surnom qu'il donnera bientôt au Boss... Quelque part il le connaît déjà : Mon Amour.. En attendant il faut quelque chose de plus proche de son prénom.

Et ils s'embrassent, se goutant, se découvrant. Gibbs prenant l'initiative joue de sa langue sur les lèvres de Tony et ce dernier ouvre la bouche. Aucun des deux ne veux que ce baiser s'arrête. Gibbs amène son autre main dans la nuque de Tony pour l'amener encore plus à lui.

Après ce moment d'éternité, Gibbs et Tony se séparent. Voyant Tony reprendre son souffle :

**- Ca va ? **

**- Je respire mieux que jamais. Emmène-moi avec toi.**

**- Tu es sûr ? **

**- Toi et moi.**

Gibbs se lève, tend sa main à Tony et ce dernier la prend...

L'été s'est envolé

Le temps tourne à l'orage

Mon bel oiseau bleu m'a laissé

Le coeur dans les nuages

Où que tu sois

Souviens-toi

De moi là-bas

Souviens-toi

De moi qui n'avais jamais le temps de rêver

De moi qui t'aurais peut-être aimé

Mon bel oiseau s'en est allé

Seul au monde sans se retourner

Et j'ai crié

Souviens-toi de moi...

(Souviens-toi – Roch Voisine)

Voilà... J'ai bien bossé. A vous de me dire ce qui vous a plu... Si mon flash back fonctionne... Si vous avez eu peur... si vous avez été ému... Je veux tout savoir.

J'ai rajouté la date du 11 septembre quand je me suis rendue compte que ça pouvait coller. Puisque Hiatus a lieu plus ou moins au mois de mai. Trois mois plus tard, ça peu correspondre. Même si personne n'a parlé de mon choix d'impliquer le 11 septembre, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

Je vais me consacrer à « Mon Amour» pour la terminer avant mes vacances qui débutent le 15 Juillet et se terminent le 15 Aout. Et ainsi au retour pouvoir commencer d'autres fanfictions Anthony / Jay.


	11. Apothéose

J'ai des problèmes de pc (acheté il y a à peine 7 mois). Il s'allume mais rien sur l'écran, il paraitrait que ce serait la carte graphique mais bon et avec les vacances ça n'est pas prêt de s'arranger » La vie est trop injuste » des sauvegardes régulièrement ainsi je peux vous mettre le dernier chapitre de "Mon Amour" mais pour les avances que je voulais faire pendant mes vacances, c'est raté. J'écrirais sur papier en attendant puis il y aura forcément le délai pour tout retaper et tout corriger mais je continues d'écrire c'est le principal. Croisez les doigts pour moi que la situation s'arrange le plus rapidement possible.  
Là je suis sûr le net chez un ami. J'essayerais de venir régulièrement jusqu'à mon départ en vacances le 23 juillet.

Dernier chapitre. Il est écrit au présent pour l'ancrer encore plus dans la réalité ... Tout est là.. il ne manque plus que votre avis...

**Chapitre 11. Apothéose**

Tony est dans cet endroit qu'il aime tant. Cet endroit où tout a commencé pour Jay et lui. Ils sont venus ensemble tellement souvent avec Gibbs. C'est leur parc où rien de mal ne peut arriver. Ils n'ont jamais peur d'être découverts, ils sont simplement ensemble, bien ensemble.. Leur parc. Avant Jay, il était seul au milieu d'une salle pleine de monde. Seul à chercher quelqu'un du regard au delà- de cette foule, il le savait et était sur le point de renoncer, de baisser les yeux. Et Jay est entré dans sa vie...

_« Quand l'amour n'a pas de visage_

_Le coeur est lourd et fatigué,_

_Il ne retient que des passages_

_Des hymnes qu'on lui a a chanté... »_

Anthony a attendu Jay toute sa vie, il vit pour lui, avec lui, en lui, par lui, grâce à lui, à cause de lui... Et aujourd'hui il sait que, Jay ressent la même chose à son égard et ce depuis toujours. Être aimer en retour...

_« J'ai passé ma vie a attendre_

_Que tu viennes me chercher, _

_Pour qu'à deux, on puisse entreprendre _

_Ce que seul, je n'aurais pas fait... »_

Gibbs conduit bien au-delà de la limite autorisée, très au-delà mais ni Ziva, ni McGee ne s'en plaindront aujourd'hui. Surement pas aujourd'hui. Gibbs pourrait hurler, il sait où est Tony. Il sait ce que Mark va faire. Depuis trop longtemps sans traitement, ni soutient psychologique et avec cette date fatidique, il est prêt à tout.. A tout !! Anthony est tout pour lui. Il est sa vie, sa nouvelle vie. Ses plus beaux sourires, ses rêves, son avenir mais aussi son espoir. Anthony DiNozzo est celui qu'il veut rendre heureux et plus encore...

_« Malgré toutes les barricades que j'avais autour de moi, Tony était toujours à mes côtés et ce bien avant que je ne fasse le premier pas. Une fois ensemble, il ne demandait rien d'autre que moi. Et je lui ai fait du mal et malgré tout, il est toujours là à m'aimer... »_

_« A coup d'amour et de patience_

_Tu as ouvert mes poings fermés, _

_Et en guise de récompense_

_J'ai même failli te quitter ... »_

Gibbs revoit tous les merveilleux sourires que Tony lui a déjà offert. Il aime faire sourire Anthony car chaque sourire est différent du précédent, une nuance infime, une intensité particulière et surtout Gibbs se sent tellement en vie et il y a celui d'hier quand Anthony a accepté de vivre avec lui. Accepté ! Gibbs sait que même après leur premier baiser, Tony aurait dit oui.. Et il a attendu.

_« Il m'a attendu et il m'attend encore. Il a besoin de moi... »_

_« Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'on avance sur le même chemin_

_J'ai pour évaluer la distance _

_Ecrit ce que sera demain... »_

Ils sont presque arrivés à leur endroit. Tony sait que Gibbs a vu ses signes. Il a aimé apprendre avec Gibbs : ses doigts, ses mains sur les siennes pour que ses doigts forment la bonne lettre, le bon signe. Et leurs fous rire quand les signes n'étaient pas les bons. Rien que du Bonheur...

_« On s'dira toujours ce qu'on pense_

_Mais sans se juger pour autant_

_Et on mesurera la chance_

_Qu'on a d'être à deux par ces temps _

_Qui courent trop vite et nous rattrapent_

_Avant qu'on ait pu voir_

_La force d'amour qui nous frappe_

_Tellement fort qu'on n'veut pas y croire... »_

**- Arrête ! **

**- Mark, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? **

**- Te ...**

**- Sauver.. Non, tu fais du mal à tous le monde, à ta soeur.**

**- Emilie ? **

**- Elle est ici. Pour toi.**

**- Non... **

**- Elle a besoin de toi.**

**- Plus tard. Je dois être là pour toi. Te sauver.**

**- Je ne veux pas être sauvé. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Michael ne voulait pas te laisser.**

**- Tais-toi... TAIS-TOI. Michael et moi... Je n'ai plus le temps. Ici. Stop. C'est ici, je le sais.**

Tony pose ses yeux sur l'endroit. Mark ne s'est pas trompé. C'est ici que Gibbs et lui se sont embrassés pour la première fois. L'endroit où il venait seul sans Jay, sans jamais pourtant ressentir de solitude, leur amour plus présent que jamais. Et Anthony sait aussi que l'amour qu'il pensait ressentir à l'époque de leur premier baiser n'a désormais plus rien à voir. Tout est plus fort et profond. Leur amour n'a cessé de grandir.. Même après le départ de Gibbs, Tony n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Pas une seconde.

_« Je t'aime, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Mon Jay. »_

_« On aura l'âme toujours sereine_

_Et l'envie sincère d'être à deux_

_Pour se débarrasser des chaines_

_Qui pourraient empêcher nos voeux_

_De se réaliser quand même _

_Au milieu d'un désert_

_Où rien ne pousse ni ne germe _

_Par manque d'eau et de lumière... »_

Gibbs coure, il ne se retourne pas mais il sent la présence de Ziva et Tim derrière lui. Il n'entend rien.. pas de coup de feu. Le parc est calme, pratiquement personne.

_« Après la mort de Kate et impuissant face à l'enquête, le hasard m'a mené ici sur notre banc sous la pluie... triste et abattu... Puis Anthony et moi y sommes revenus ensemble... Je devine aujourd'hui que Tony venait après mon départ... Oh, ne me ramenez pas à cette tristesse. Ne me l'enlevez pas, je ne le supporterais pas... »_

Si Mark tente quelque chose, ce sera rapide et net. Il ne fera pas souffrir Tony. C'est une bonne et une mauvaise chose à la fois, Gibbs est perdu sans Tony à ses côtés. Il l'a compris là-bas au Mexique. C'est une fois qu'il a compris cela qu'il s'est repris avec pour seul but de revenir. De revenir pour être aux côtés d'Anthony. Et retrouver la seule vie qui en vaille la peine et surtout tout faire pour le rendre heureux...

UN COUP DE FEU dans le silence du parc...

Et Gibbs se fige ainsi que McGee et Ziva. C'est là qu'ils voient Mark, debout près d'une table de pique-nique et Gibbs se remet à courir.

**- Tony ! TONY !!**

Peu lui importe que Mark se retourne et l'abatte si Tony ...

Tony est en vie, à genoux, une arme braquée sur lui mais en vie. Le premier coup de feu a dû être tiré pour l'obliger à s'agenouiller.

_« Et l'on prendra toujours le risque_

_De rester nous même malgré ceux_

_Qui nous attendent en bout de piste_

_Pour vérifier qu'on est heureux_

_Et qu'on ne s'est pas trompés d'adresse _

_En voulant à tout prix_

_Préserver le monde de tendresse _

_Qui est notre chemin de vie... »_

**- N'approchez pas.**

**- D'accord et on va même poser son arme, n'est-ce pas Ziva ? McGee ? **

Et les deux agents du NCIS s'exécutent, accompagnés de Gibbs.

**- Reculez.**

**- Surement pas.**

**- Je dois le faire.**

Et le bras de Mark se tend vers la tête de Tony, toujours plus proche.

**- Non, non Non, s'il vous plait.**

Mark regarde Gibbs, il a une chance. La partie de Mark heureux avec Michael veut reprendre le dessus et Gibbs laisse parler son coeur.

**- Ne tire pas. Ne me le prends pas, s'il te plait. Je l'aime plus que tout.**

Gibbs fixe son regard dans celui de Mark.

**- Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. J'ai eu tort de partir. Je suis revenu pour lui. Ne me le prend pas...** répète à nouveau Gibbs en regardant son amant.

**- Jay..., **dit simplement Tony.

Tony a désormais la certitude que leur amour respectif n'en forme plus qu'un seul.

**- Mon Amour, **dit Gibbs.

_« Et l'on se retrouvera peut-être _

_Dans les conditions idéales _

_Pour poursuivre ensemble la quête_

_De la plus jolie des étoiles._

_La violence et la haine des autres_

_N'auront pas entamé_

_L'amour vrai qui sera le nôtre_

_Aux confins de l'éternité... »_

Ziva et McGee voient alors Mark baisser son arme puis la lâcher. Il dépasse ensuite Gibbs et laisse les deux hommes ensemble. Réalisant la fin du cauchemar, Jay se précipite vers Anthony.

Ziva et Tim soulagés, emmènent Mark à la voiture. Et Tim souriant peut téléphoner à Abby pour rassurer la jeune femme ainsi que Jenny, Ducky et bien sûr Emilie.

A genoux face à Tony, Gibbs le happe dans ses bras.

**- J'ai eu si peur, **dit Gibbs en serrant plus fort Tony.** Tu n'as rien?**

**- Je vais bien. Tu es là. Tu me retrouves toujours, **se laisser aller Tony en rendant son étreinte à Jay.

**- Tu vas bien, c'est sûr ? **

**- Je vais bien. Tu prends soin de moi comme tu l'as promis.**

Et Tony revient au regard de Jay. Ce dernier caresse tendrement le visage d'Anthony et l'embrasse.

Bien consciente que rien ne fera prendre des congés à Tony et Gibbs avant que tout soit réglé, l'équipe se mobilise pour qu'ils n'aient rien à faire. Rapports par McGee et Abby qui sauront cachés les détails sous de jolies phrases bien scientifiques. Recherches pour Ziva d'un institut spécialisé pour Mark. De leurs côtés, Ducky et Emilie resteront en permanence avec Mark, désormais conscient de son état, de ce qu'il a failli faire et surtout qu'il veut tout faire pour guérir pour Emilie et pour Michael.

Trois jours plus tard, l'escorte du centre spécialisé de San Francisco arrive. Pour le départ d'Emilie et de Mark, toute l'équipe est là. En acceptant de ne pas porter plainte, Tony a voulu faire confiance à Emilie, comme elle lui a fait confiance. Mark a brisé le cercle de sa phobie, il a une chance et Tony veut la lui donner. Les autres membres ont accepté sa décision remplis de fierté. En les regardant s'en aller, c'est autant un nouveau départ pour Mark et Emilie que pour eux tous.

_« Et l'on arrivera peut-être_

_A rejoindre au bout du chemin_

_Ceux et celles qui pour se connaitre_

_Voudront bien se tendre la main._

_L'amour et la force des autres, _

_Comme un tapis doré,_

_Feront croitre et grandir le nôtre_

_Dans un élan de liberté... »_

**Maison de Jay et Anthony.**

Tony et Jethro regardent Abby, Ziva et McGee remonter en voiture. Alors que la journée a été bien remplie, ils sont tous prêts à faire la fête. Alors qu'ils ont dû charger le camion et le décharger du nombre incroyable de cartons de Tony mais rien n'y a fait, ils ont prévu d'aller boire un verre et pourquoi pas aller ensuite en boite. Ziva est déjà en train de téléphoner à Jenny. Ils ont essayé de convaincre Tony et Gibbs de venir avec eux mais les deux hommes ont refusè prétextant les cartons à ranger.

Les trois amis surent lire entre les lignes et comprirent que Tony et Gibbs voulaient passer cette première soirée de « colocataires » seuls tous les deux. Une soirée et une nuit bien sûr.

Sur le pas de la porte, Tony et Gibbs les regardent s'éloigner.

**- On rentre ? **

Tony acquiesce

**- Bienvenue chez toi,** dit Gibbs

**- Bienvenue chez nous, Mon Amour. **

Tony enlace ses doigts à ceux de Jay et l'entraine à l'intérieur.

_Et l'on se reverra peut-être_

_Ailleurs dans d'autres galaxies_

_Pour poursuivre ensemble la quête_

_De ce qu'auront été nos deux vies_

_On aura des souvenirs peut-être_

_Qu'on voudra balayer_

_Ou qu'on gardera en cachette_

_Pour ne jamais les oublier. _

_(Apothéose – Roch Voisine)_

Fin.

Comme je ne parvenais pas à me décider sur un couplet, j'ai fini par utiliser la chanson en entier. « Apothéose » de Roch Voisine était parfaite pour ce dernier chapitre. J'espère avoir fait le bon choix et avoir créé une bonne et belle fin...

Merci à Onarluca pour sa présence à chaque chapitre. Je n'oublie pas Neverland, Dauphie, Cyndie, Fanncis, Ncis Lacrymosa qui sait trouvé les mots qui font plaisir. Merci à tous pour vos messages. Bonnes Vacances à tous et à toutes... NCIS un jour, NCIS, toujours...


End file.
